The Broken Road
by Redmoonfae
Summary: Fae's life is turned upside down by the arrival of Toboe, Hige, Kiba, and Tsume. Forced to go with them, she accompanies them on their long journey to Paradise. This is the anime--with Fae.
1. Prolouge

**EDIT: I'm changing the prologue because I think the original sucked, to be frank. I think this one will be much better and maybe entice more people to read this story.**

**Wolf's Rain © BONES  
Fae, Kai © Redmoonfae**

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

A young girl sat in the dirt behind a broken down shack. She shook, not from cold, but from the sadness that wracked her body and soul. The moon shone bright and mockingly down upon her. At the moment, she hated the moon. It illuminated her pain and suffering for all to see. She took a deep breath and wiped her face, smearing blood and dirt on her already streaked face.

She sniffled and sobbed, but went back to work. She grabbed more dirt and pushed it into a hole in the ground. The hole was already filling up with the dirt she had dug out of it earlier. But if one looked close enough they could see the impression of a body wrapped carefully in a sheet. More and more dirt covered the body. The small 'girl' made hardly any noise as she filled in the grave. Hours may have passed, but she took no heed to them. She had to finish this tonight. She just had to.

The 'girl,' Fae, stopped once more for a short break. Her arms ached badly, and he back had kinks in it from being in a kneeling position for so long. But most of all, her chest hurt. She wasn't so sentimental as to say it was her heart that ached; she blamed it on her sobbing and the chilly air. But she felt as though her heart should have been broken.

First it had wiped out her pack…then she and her parents had fled to where they believed it could not be. But it followed. It attacked her father first. He left, vowing to find a place that would make It stop attacking him and leave their family alone. That had been a year ago. No one had survived that long once It started to attack.

Shortly after the father had left, the mother was attacked…and It showed her no mercy. First It just weakened her, made her cough. But then it made her cough blood and crippled her. Then It took her senses and memory away. Finally, It took her life away.

Fae sniffed again as she began working again. She had to get the grave filled tonight. She drifted into her thoughts again. It had destroyed many…It had taken away her pack's prey…then her pack itself. But It was not satisfied yet. It had to take her parents as well. But after It had done this, It finally seemed satiated. It would not take her. Not even when she begged for It to take her after her mother had finally stopped suffering. It would not have her.

She was almost done. The grave was almost done. Just a few more handfuls of dirt…there. The grave was completed. Fae stood on shaky, weak legs. She searched around the barren area that was now just her home. Fae searched until she found what she was looking for. She picked the rock up and slowly brought it back to her mother. She kneeled down once more and gently placed the rock on top of the grave.

She leaned back and looked at her handiwork. Nothing fancy, but it was good enough. She sighed and stayed still, staring with cold, green eyes at the final resting place of her mother. Fae took a deep breath and cried hard. She would cry as hard as she could now. She never wanted to have to cry again after this. So she would cry every last tear she could tonight.

Eventually her sobs became howls. Her claws dug into the cold earth, making small furrows. She barely took any breaths. She just howled on and on until her throat closed up. Then she collapsed from exhaustion. She lay next to her mother's grave and stared up at the mocking moon. She panted hard, tongue lolling out of her mouth and falling in the dirt. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted to die. She just wanted It to take her now and bring her to her parents once more. Her eyes slowly opened when she heard a yowling that she could no longer ignore. She looked into the face a very small creature.

The small creature was a young fox, barely old enough to be out of it's den. It was mewling and pawing at Fae. It was annoying. Fae growled and snapped at it. The fox moved but did not leave. It just kept mewling. The noise was driving her crazy. Fae stood on wobbly legs and snarled at the small fox. She snapped at it and it ran. She chased. But she was so tired. The fox easily eluded her. She snarled and barked in agitation. Fae was so tired she didn't see the small hole. She tripped and crashed to the ground, and stayed there. She panted hard and closed her eyes. But then the fox was back. Fae's eyes opened to see the baby fox trying to snuggle into her fur.

Fae tried to snap at it but was too tired. She lay her head back down and stayed there. The small fox was warm against her chilled self. She curled around that warmth. She began to realize that this small a fox would not be out alone if he had a family. She sniffed loudly and curled tighter around her fox. She realized he needed her. She hadn't been able to help her mother, but maybe she could make a difference with this small fox. Her tears dried into her fur and her lids became heavy. She rested her head on the ground near her fox and sighed. Finally, she fell asleep.


	2. Meeting Someone Like Me

**EDIT: I'm editing this chapter as well! I reread and realized it was horrible. XD So now I am going to edit this, and probably leave the other chapters be. I hope this makes the story a bit better.**

**Wolf's Rain © BONES  
Fae, Kai © Redmoonfae**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**3 years Later:**

Dusty light filtered into a broken window. The curtain that was supposed to keep said light out was torn and not doing its job very well. The light continued to filter in as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. It illuminated a broken down dresser covered with various objects. Next the light hit a mirror and bounced off, landing on a nightstand next to a mattress.

The mattress was bumpy and a spring popped out one side, but it was better than a dirty floor. On the mattress lay the figure of a young woman. The old sheet rose and fell with her breathing. The bed creaked as a small fox awoke and stretched. It sat on the bed and scratched it's ear lazily, dark blue eyes still sleepy. Finally it shook itself and padded onto the young woman.

"_Time to wake up."_ It said

The young woman grumbled and batted at the fox, annoyed. The fox dodged the hand and then nipped it

"Ow! Damnit Kai, why'd you do that?" grumbled the froggy voice of the young woman.

But the woman sat up and rubbed her head, eyes still closed. She only wore a very large tee shirt that she nearly swam in. She sighed and stretched her arms into the air, back popping. She moved her legs over the side of the bed and stood, heading over to the dresser. She finally opened her eyes to reveal green emeralds. She yawned widely and took out clothes from the dresser; worn, skinny jeans, a dark green tank top, and a black over shirt with a collar. She pulled all these on and then brushed her light brown, mid back length hair with the comb on the dresser. She was fully awake by now and grabbed a shoe lying on the floor. She pulled it on and tied it then looked around for the other. She sighed and rubbed her face.

"Kai, can you find the shoe?" she asked.

The fox leapt off the bed and crawled under the dresser. He came back out with a shoe in his mouth. The woman took it and pulled it on. She mumbled a thanks before she stood and stretched again.

"Ok. Lets go get some breakfast." She said.

The small fall leapt onto the bed and then leapt onto her shoulder, wrapping himself around her neck. The young woman walked to the door of her home, pulled it open, and headed out into the city. She hardly glanced at the rock laying a few yards from the house anymore.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She had done this thousands of times before. It wasn't hard at all, but it was tricky with some of the smarter humans. She waited in the shadow of an alley as Kai padded out into the walkway. A young couple was coming, chatting away with each other. The small fox waited until they were a few yards away before he started coughing. His little body shook with every cough as he slowly sank to the ground. The young couple has noticed now and the woman rushed over.

"Oh my! The poor thing…aww, what's wrong with it?" the woman said sadly.

The man walked over and knelt beside his wife. "Not sure. It may have been hit by a car…"

The young couple continued to kneel over the fox, talking in hushed voice. Fae snuck from her hiding spot now. She was very quiet and had her eyes set on the wallet in the man's back pocket. She reached the couple and very slowly and carefully took the wallet from the man's pocket. As soon as it was completely out, she took off down the street. Kai leapt up from where he had been laying and raced after her.

"H-hey! Theif!" yelled the man. He tried to run after her but he was only human. Kai had caught up with her and she leaned down and grabbed him up before she leapt at the wall of a building, kicking off from it and leaping to the wall of a building opposite. She did this until she was on the roof. She sat down and opened the wallet.

"Hmm…let's see how much those human's had on them…" she said to the fox. She opened to wallet to find only ten dollars. She sighed and took the money out, throwing the wallet over the side of a building. "Well, it's not much, but it's a meal." She stood and pocketed the money, reaching down and picking up Kai. He nestled himself around her neck once more. Fae leapt from the roof and walked down the street to the busier part of town.

She passed many people, each and every one believing that she was the same as them; human. But they were wrong. They didn't know better of course, that was the point of the disguise. Fae finally made it to the hotdog stand.

"Hey….how many hotdogs can I buy with this?" she asked, showing the man the money.

The hotdog man looked up at the money and then went back to cooking hotdogs in his little cart. "Five." He said gruffly.

"What? Are you kidding? That's an insane price!" Fae shouted, indignant.

"Yeah well, we both know that ain't your money sweetie. So, you want the hotdogs?" the man asked, glancing up at Fae with a smirk.

Fae glared at the man and rolled her eyes. "I'll take the hotdogs." She growled. She gave the man the money and he gave her five cooked hotdogs wrapped in a napkin. Fae took them, thanked him curtly, and walked away grumbling to herself.

"Can you believe that? Two dollars a hotdog. Two dollars!" she snorted and found an unoccupied bench. She took one of the hot dogs and scarfed it down, giving Kai one to eat. They were both on their second within minutes. Fae rewrapped the last one and stood up. "Well…I have no idea what to do for the rest of the day. Let's just go home…" she sighed and began walking slowly back to her shack.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

A young boy trudged through the streets. He limped badly, his right leg had a hole in the pants and blood trickled from the now two day old wound. He sighed and looked around with brown eyes.

"I have no idea where I'm going…" he whined. "I wish the guys were here…" he sighed and kept trudging along. His combat boots made hard 'thud' noises on the ground as he kept walking. He scratched his head covered in auburn red hair that went to his shoulders. The bracelets on his arm jangled at the motion.

He took a deep breath and stopped walking. The scent was familiar and strange at the same time. He quickened his pace in the direction the scent was the strongest. It lead him through narrow streets and broken down buildings. There were less and less humans around as the scent became stronger. Finally, the buildings opened up to a kind clearing. The clearing was mostly dirt with sparse weeds.

But in the middle of the clearing was a rundown shack with the scent was coming from. The 'boy' limped toward it and slowly opened the creaky door. He walked inside and looked around, seeing the dresser, mirror, bed, and nightstand that made up the interior. He looked at the mattress and hobbled toward it. The boy collapsed on it and sighed in relief. It felt so go to finally lie down.

"I'll just rest a while…and when the owner of this place comes I'll just ask if I can stay for a little while…yeah…" his eyelids grew heavier and heavier until he was sound asleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Miss, we have reason to believe you've been stealing from people in this city." A man in a uniform said sternly.

The other officer stood to the side, ready to act if Fae made any kind of move. Fae was cornered against a building. She had been walking home when the two officers had followed her and cornered her. Of course she had heard and smelt them coming, but she was so bored and decided they may give her some amusement.

"But officer, I don't know what you mean…" Fae said with a pout.

The officer stayed stoic and said, "Miss, you match the description of a young vagabond that has been thieving from people in this city. We just had another report today of a stolen wallet. And all the victims describe a small fox like creature. It is safe to assume that is in fact a fox around your neck?" The officer arched his brow.

Fae reached a hand up to stroke Kai's head. "Well…yes. But I don't think its right of you to accuse me of stealing just because I have a pet."

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." The officer said. He took out a pair of handcuffs and walked toward her. Fae smirked.

When the officer was about the grab her arm she let out a vicious, low snarl. The officer stopped and stared at her. Fae's lip curled back and her teeth were not human; they were wolf fangs. The officer yelped and took a step back. Fae took a step forward and the officer retreated some more. The second officer had taken out his gun and was shakily aiming it at her. Kai hissed and growled form where he sat on Fae's shoulders. The officer she was advancing on shook and tripped as he was stepping back. Fae snarled loudly and lunged, biting the bare area of flesh where his neck met his shoulder. She didn't bite hard, but blood spurted from the wound and the officer went down. She hadn't killed him, just struck the pressure point. The other officer screamed and shot twice. Fae dodged both and leapt over him. She landed behind him and pinched the same area on his neck as she did the other with wolf claws. The man went down. Fae smiled sweetly down at them.

"Just something so you two remember me." She blew them both kisses and took off down the street. She headed back to her shack, laughing to herself.

"_That was a very dumb move."_ Kai scolded.

"Yeah well, no one will believe them anyway." Fae said, waving it off.

Fae now strolled into the clearing that her shack was in. Suddenly Kai tensed up on her shoulder and dug his claws into her. 

"Ouch! What the hell is your prob-"she began to complain before Kai cut her off saying, _"Someone is in our home."_

Fae immediately snapped to full attention, sniffing the air and creeping toward her home. Kai leapt off her shoulder and darted to the ajar door. He slunk in and growled loudly. Fae pushed the door open, ready for anything.

But what she found was a young boy lying on her bed. Her temper flared up and she growled loudly.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing in my home!?" she barked loudly.

The intruder sat up with a start and looked over at her with sleepy eyes. He rubbed them quickly and looked back at her, putting both his hands up in a placating manner. "I'm sorry I-"he stopped when he took a good look at Fae.

Fae also looked at him with wide eyes and took a step back. They came to the same conclusion at nearly the same time.

"You're a wolf"


	3. Rainy Nights

**I decided to do some minor editing to this chapter. Mostly just spelling mistakes, but I changed a few other things. Any way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Wolf's Rain © BONES**

**Fae, Kai © Redmoonfae**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Fae shook herself, getting out of her original shock. She resumed her snarl and stormed into her shack, blazing down at the poor other wolf.  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing!? Coming into someone else's house while they're out and making yourself at home!**" **she bellowed in her anger.

Kai hissed at her feet, his small form bristling and, honestly, looking more ridiculous then frightening. Toboe gulped and looked up at the furious girl with wide eyes.

"Look, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean anything by it! I just needed somewhere to res-"he tried to appease her, but she cut him off.

"Then find a box!" she cried, throwing her hands into the air.

She sighed and let them drop, briskly making her way around the room. She quickly flicked open every drawer in her dresser, eyes everything on the shelf, and looked at everything else before returning to the boy with a glare.  
"Well, everything's still here, so you can get out now." She said curtly, moving aside to show him the still open door.

Toboe blinked up at her disbelievingly. "Bu-but, I'm a wolf too. Don't you wanna stick together?" he tried softly, looking down and then back up at her.

Fae looked down at him with a vicious glare. "I've met other wolves before. I don't need your company." She snapped. "Out. Now."

Toboe sighed and stood. Now that they were on equal ground he realized she was only about half an inch taller. He looked at her with big golden eyes and sighed.

"Can I at least stay nearby? "He asked, mumbling.

Fae 'hmpfed' and shrugged. "Stay anywhere you like. I don't own anything outside this dump." She answered, going to the bed and lying down on it, putting her arms behind her head for support. "Close the door on your way out." She added, not looking at him but keeping her eyes closed.

Toboe frowned and dragged himself out of the shack, shutting the door gently behind him. When he left, Fae opened her eyes and sighed, staring at the ceiling. Kai looked from the door to the bed and leapt on it. He padded over to Fae's head and sat next to it, tilting his head at her

"_Maybe you should let him stay. You haven't seen another wolf in three years." _He said reasonably.

"Shuddap Kai. I don't need anyone around. I can keep care of myself." She grumbled the last part and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

Fae jumped to wakefulness at the sound of crashing thunder and flashing lightening. She breathed heavily, looking around in the dark in surprise. She placed her hand on her chest and calmed herself. Another clap of thunder and lightning flash and she involuntarily let out a yelp, covering her mouth with both hands and shaking herself. Now listening, she could barely hear anything over the pounding of the rain outside. She got off the bed and walked over to the window, pulling the soaked curtain away to look outside.

She was greeted with a blast of cold air and stinging wet. She sneezed and shook herself, glaring at the window like it was its entire fault. She looked at the bed where Kai was sitting up. Fae was about to say something when more thunder struck and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She practically fell onto Kai and held him tight to her breast, staring wide eyed straight ahead. A small cough from her arms told her she was squeezing to hard and she let go.

"Ehhh, sorry, Kai…" she said, embarrassed.

After the small fox shook off he looked at her with cool eyes.

"_So you can take care of yourself yet you jump out of your skin at the first sound of thunder?"_ the fox said slowly.

Fae listened and then glared at him.  
"God damn you ya little…scoundrel." She said, unable to think of any fitting words.

She quickly got over her anger and looked towards the door, listening to the rain pounding and the wind howling. Fae blinked. _That's not the wind…_ she thought after a moment. She blinked again and headed to the door, opening it carefully.

She could barely see a few feet ahead of her with all the rain. But it didn't matter; the source of the howling was close by. A rusty brown wolf sat on a large rock only a foot or so away from the shack. His fur was soaked through, making him darker and dripping. His head was held up to the sky and he was howling mournfully.

Fae frowned at him and then sighed. She shivered against the cold and looked at the sky then back at the wolf. She grumbled to herself about being soft and then set her mind.  
"Hey! Quit that and get inside before you wake every damn human in the city!" she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Toboe stopped his howling and looked around at her. His wolf face grinned widely and his tail thumped the rock. He leaped from the rock and shook off outside before taking his human form and eagerly going inside.

Fae looked down in disdain at the now soaked wooden floor. She grumbled again and closed the door before going back over to the bed and plopping down. Toboe shivered a few feet away, smiling goofily at her.

"Gee, thanks miss. That was real nice of you. I didn't think you would let me in ever again." He said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"My name is not 'miss.'" Fae said grumpily. "It's Fae."

Toboe blinked at her a moment before smiling again. "My name's Toboe! Nice to meet ya!" he replied with another smile.

Fae wrinkled her nose at his over-eagerness. Well, no getting rid of him now; she was the one who invited him in after all. Fae now looked him over and noticed his pants were ripped mid thigh and blood was caked over the leg. Her heart pounded harder in her chest. She took a breah and calmed herself.

"I-I didn't know you were injured…" she said, trying to regain her composure.  
Kai looked up at her from the corner of his eye and brushed against her hand reassuringly.

Toboe smelt the fear on Fae and became confused. It took him a minute until he realized she had mentioned his wound. He looked down at the leg and then back at her with a lopsided smile, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Oh yeah, well, me and my pack got into a little trouble before we got separated…" he said with a small attempted laugh to ease the situation. Seeing she was still looking at his leg with something like fear he knocked at the wound with his fist. "See? It's all healed. It's fine now." He said happily.

Fae shook her head to clear it before putting her scowl back on. She looked at the wound once more before back at his face.  
"There are more of you?" she said with some contempt in her voice.  
Toboe raised a brow at the tone in her voice. But he shook it off and smiled, taking a seat on the floor.

"Yeah! Me, Hige, Tsume, and Kiba! We all met up at a city in the North and now we're heading to Paradise!" he said excitedly.

Fae blinked when he mentioned Paradise. "Paradise? Hmph. That's just a pup's fairy tale." She said, waving her hand to dismiss it." She said leaning back on her hands on the bed and craning her neck back to stare at the ceiling.

Toboe had a child's pouty scowl on. "It is real! Kiba says it is! And we're gonna go there and meet lots of other wolves and smell lunar flowers and have a whole big party all the time!" he said rushed, wanting her to believe him.

Fae looked back at him with a raised brow. "And you believe everything this 'Kiba' tells you? Would you jump off a building if he told you you'd live?" she asked, her anger getting a hold of her. Fairy tales were fairy tales. Nothing more than stupid lies put into a pup's head to make her believe in miracles and happiness…and Paradise.

Toboe glared up at her then looked down. "You'll see. Once they get here Kiba'll tell you all about it, then you'll _have_ to believe it!" he said assuredly, looking up again with confidence in his eyes.

Fae looked down at him and had to admit she liked his confidence. She wanted to meet this Kiba and the rest of this 'Paradise' destined pack.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a tremendous sneeze nearly rocked the shack. Fae blinked in surprise and looked down at the sniffling Toboe. He sneezed again and Fae sighed. She got off the bed and took the blanket off. She knelt on the floor and draped it around Toboe's shivering shoulders.

"Idiot. Sitting out in a rain storm is bound to get you sic-"she began lecturing, but cut off as the loudest crash of thunder yet sounded.

Fae shook and opened her eyes. She shivered again, shaking her head to get a hold of herself. She blinked as she realized she was holding something and that something was holding onto her just as tight. She pulled back and realized she had grabbed hold of Toboe just as he had done the same to her. She let out an angry 'gah!' and fell back on her behind, glaring over at Toboe. She stood and snarled down at him.

"What did you think you were doing!?" she cried angrily, flushing despite herself.

Toboe gaped up at her before he found his tongue. "H-Hey! You grabbed me too!" he defended himself.

Fae huffed and knew she had no response to that. She turned on her heal and went back to the bed, laying down on it once more, this time without a blanket. Kai crawled over to her and curled himself up against the curve of her stomach, offering some meager warmth.  
"Just stay on the floor and keep your hands to yourself." She grumbled angrily.

Toboe glared at her back before laying on the floor and turning his back to her. He pulled the blanket tight around him, the breeze from the window nearly freezing.

_Hmph! Girls! Why are they always so sensitive to everything?_ He thought to himself hotly. _Getting mad at me 'cause she got scared…_ Sleep was getting closer and closer to him now. _And such a…bad temper…_He yawned widely, jaw cracking. _This blanket smells nice…_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**There you have it, the edited version of chapter 2. Not too much was done, but I think it's better anyway.**

**Reviews make me update faster!**


	4. And This Little Piggy Went to Market

**This is the edited chapter 4! I think it's much better and understandable now. Please enjoy!**

**Wolf's Rain © BONES**

**Fae, Kai © Redmoonfae**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Ok, so the main idea is to catch them off guard and then hold their attention." Fae explained to Toboe as they hid in an alley.

"I'm not sure…isn't this…wrong?" Toboe asked worriedly, peering out of the alley.

"Not at all! They have tons of money and we have none. It's a fair trade kind of thing." Fae waved off his worries.

"Well, if it's a trade, what do they get when we get their money?" Toboe asked suspiciously.

"The joy of seeing an adorable puppy and also helping feed him. Now quick! Someone's coming. And remember. Hold their attention!" Fae said with a smirk as she pushed Toboe out onto the sidewalk.

Toboe's ears flattened back, unsure of what to do. He looked back at Fae, tail hung low to the ground. She motioned him to go on. He sighed and took a deep breath. His ears perked up as he yipped happily and pranced over to the woman walking down the street. He panted happily and tried to act as sweet as he could.

"Awww! What a cute dog!" The woman knelt and opened her arms to Toboe. Toboe hurried over and sat down, leaning against the woman and wagging his tail. The woman cooed and stroked her, smiling widely. Fae crept out of her hiding place slowly and carefully. The woman had placed her purse on the ground in order to embrace Toboe. Fae very slowly pulled the purse closer to herself. Judging by the woman's clothing, she was well off. She wouldn't miss this money.

Fae opened the purse and dug through it. She found a clip filled with tens. She took four and stuffed them in her pocket before creeping back to her hiding place. _Now to get Toboe back. _She thought.

She knew he wouldn't want to make the woman feel bad by just running off so she decided to give him a reason to leave. Fae stepped out of the alley as a wolf and made a whining noise. The woman and Toboe both looked over at her. Fae gave a wolfy grin and her tail wagged gently. She yipped at Toboe and made her two front paws dance.

"Awww, is that your girlfriend?" The woman said in a conspiratorial way. If Toboe had been human he would be blushing, and if Fae was out of view and human, she would be gagging. The woman patted Toboe one last time and stood, picking up her purse. "Go on boy." She said with a smile and a wave.

Toboe looked at her sadly before standing and trotting over to Fae. Fae play nipped at his nose for show before taking off down another street, Toboe on her heels.

Fae slowed as they got out of sight of the woman and reached into her back pocket where she had stowed the money. She waved the bills in Toboe's face proudly. "See? This wasn't even half of what she had in there." Fae said with a smile. "No need to feel bad."

Toboe looked at the money with wide eyes. "Wow…how much food will that get us?" He asked in an entranced voice.

"A lot." Fae said with a smile. "Now c'mon. Shopping time."

Fae began walking to the busier section of town, Toboe close behind. He had been with her for four days now and already she felt he was a close companion. He was sweet and kind and carried all her groceries. Not to mention his puppy looks and human infatuation made him good to use for getting money.

By day they wandered around, got money, ate and shopped, and sometimes messed with the humans. And at night he would tell her more stories about Kiba and the rest of his Paradise bound pack. Fae was beginning to fall into routine with him, and this thought made her uneasy. She disliked routine monotony. But she also was anxious about when Toboe's pack mates would show up. And then she would be alone again. And what would she be doing? The same thing she was now with Toboe, just alone.

Fae shook herself out of such depressing thoughts as they walked into the grocery store. Fae was getting sick of hotdogs, hotdogs, hotdogs.

"Go pick stuff out." She told Toboe.  
His eyes lit up like a child's as he darted into the store and picked up anything he could get his hands on. Fae walked down the aisles, picking up random things. She did get a few boxes of hotdogs and a box of hamburgers. She went up to counter and waited for Toboe. He came back with his arms piled with food. The man at the counter looked at them both dubiously, but eagerly accepted Fae's money. All the food was packed into bags and nearly all the bags were piled onto Toboe.

They left the store, Fae sauntering ahead and Toboe lagging behind.  
"Faeee…can't you carry a few bags?? These are heavy!" Toboe pleaded.

Fae sighed and walked back to him. "Fine, I'll take a couple." She picked out the two lightest bags and continued walking. Toboe grumbled behind her.

"Hey, I put a roof over your head!" Fae snapped back at him.

Toboe immediately stopped whining but still had a sour look on his face. Suddenly Kai came racing out of an alley and leapt right onto Fae's shoulder, hissing and growling angrily.

"What the…what's gotten into you?" Fae asked with a raised brow.

She didn't have to wait long for an answer as chubby tan colored wolf with a collar around his neck ran up to them. He skidded to a stop before he ran right into Fae. He looked up at her with cinnamon colored eyes and panted. Fae glared back down at him and growled. She swung one of her arms back and slammed one of the bags into the wolf's head.

The wolf yelped and backed away, looking up at Fae glaring death upon him.

"What the hell were you trying to do to Kai?" she hissed.

The wolf, now a chubby young man in a yellow hoodie, sweat pants, and a now overly large collar sat on the ground rubbing his head.

"Geeze lady…you didn't have to smack me so hard" He whined, glaring up at her.

"I'll do a lot more than smack you in a min-"

"Hige!?" Toboe had finally caught up and was now jogging awkwardly toward them. 

"Toboe? Yo. Long time no see." Hige said with a crooked grin. 

Fae shuddered. "This is one of your pack mates?" she asked Toboe in a low voice.

Toboe nodded eagerly. "Yeah yeah! This is Hige! Hige this Fae. I've been staying with her since we all got split up." Toboe said with a goofy grin. 

"Wow Toboe…you've been shacking up with this babe? Nicceee…" Hige said suggestively, laughing to him as he stood up. He shouldn't have bothered standing, as Fae brought him back to his knees in a second.

Hige rubbed his head with both hands. "Gaaah! What the hell!?" he yelled, annoyed. Fae had punched him hard on the head.

"For being a pig." Fae snapped. She walked around Hige and continued to the shack. "C'mon Toboe. Just leave him." 

"Ehhh…" Toboe looked from Fae to Hige. "C'mon Hige. Her house isn't too far away." Toboe said as he started following Fae. 

"Sure, choose her over your own pack brother…geeze…" Hige grumbled as he stood and followed after the two with his hands in his pockets.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

They had made it back to the shack and already tensions were getting high. Fae was still furious over Hige trying to eat Kai(as Kai had explained what had happened) and over his comment. Not only that, but now he was eating through all the food they had just bought.

He had already devoured five hotdogs and was now on his third hamburger. "Man, this is so good. I haven't eaten in days! I don't care what Kiba says about basking in moonlight, it doesn't keep your stomach full." Hige garbled out between bites.

Fae looked at him in disgust from where she sat on her mattress. Hige sat in the corner near her dresser and Toboe sat between them, legs crossed.

"So Hige, have you seen Tsume or Kiba at all?" Toboe asked worriedly.

Hige swallowed his food before he shook his head and looked at the ground. "No, I couldn't find them anywhere after that crazy guy and his dog appeared." Hige replied, taking another bite.

Toboe frowned and looked down at the ground. "I hope their ok…" he muttered to himself.

Fae looked to Toboe and said, "Hey. I'm sure your fine. If he-" she motioned to Hige, "-can get here in one piece, then the other two will have no problem at all."

"Hey!" Hige said indignantly. "So what if Kiba and Tsume are the strongest? I have the best nose and I could smell the runt form miles away. I bet that ol' Kiba and Tsume are walking in circles trying to find us." Hige said with a stern nod.

Fae rolled her eyes and layed back on her bed. "Whatever you say, porky." She mumbled.

Toboe laughed, "Haha, she sounds like Tsume." He continued to laugh.

"Shut up, runt." Hige snapped. He sulked in the corner and ate his fourth hamburger in silence.

Fae sighed and closed her eyes as she lay on the bed.

_Well, things have certainly gotten interesting…_


	5. New Destiny

**Well, here is the edited version of chapter 5. I really hope you enjoy. **

**Wolf's Rain © BONES**

**Fae, Kai © Redmoonfae**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

A white wolf raised his muzzle to the sky and scented the air carefully. He turned his attention forward once more, gazing over at the lights of a city in the distance. His golden eyes lingered on the lights for a moment before he turned his head to look at his companion, a large grey wolf with an 'x' shaped scar on his chest.

The grey wolf's nose was in the snow, sending small dust flurries up with each breath.  
_"They're both there alright…"_ the grey wolf remarked, picking his head up and fixing his gaze at the city._"Can't believe the kid and the porker got here before us."_ He muttered, eyes narrowing at the city.

The white wolf turned back to the city as well.  
_"It doesn't matter that they got here first. What matters is that they're there."_ The white wolf commented.

He was about to take a step forward when his ears twitched and he turned his head around again, eyes gazing past the grey wolf. The grey's head turned as well, lip curling up in a snarl.

_"Didn't think the human would find us so fast…him and his damn dog."_ He growled, turning back forward and beginning walking toward the city.

The white wolf stayed in place, listening intently.

"_He won't be on us before we get to the city and find Toboe and Hige."_ He said with certainty in his tone. He turned toward the city as well and followed after the grey wolf.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hige rubbed the bump on the back of his head as he sat on the floor of Fae's shack. There was still tension in the room, nearly tangible in such small quarters. Hige glared at Fae who sat on the bed. Fae glared back with just as much venom. Toboe sat off more to the side, eyes flickering back and forth uneasily. He gulped before trying to ease the tension for the tenth time.

'Hehe, hey guys…cool it, ok?" he tried, smiling warily.

Fae's eyes snapped over to him, her unrelenting glare burning a hole in his face.

"Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't pummel him." she said through gritted teeth.

Before Toboe could respond, Hige snapped to attention and cryed, "It was a harmless comment! You're just too damn sensitive to let it go! And jeeze, could you have hit me any harder? My head _still_ feels like it's gonna crack open!"

Fae stood up where from the bed, brandishing a fist.

"Sure! Lemme get another go at it!" she growled.

Toboe jumped up as well, a look of apprehension and fear coming on his face.

"C'mon guys! This is stupid! Hige! You shouldn't have said that to Fae-"he started.

He was cut off by Hige. "What? All I said was that she had a nice tail and if she wanted we could-"  
Fae let out an angry, exasperated snarl before going after Hige, fists raised. Toboe yelped and jumped in between them.

"Hey hey hey! Hige, keep your mouth shut! Geeze, you'd think you'd learn after the last time! And Fae, that's just Hige being an idiot! Sure, it's how he always is… (Hige: HEY!) but, I mean, I'll make sure he doesn't say anything like that again! So…please…don't kill him?" Toboe asked with pleading eyes.

Fae sighed and unclenched her fists. She grumbled something under her breath before going back to the bed and settling back on it, the springs protesting under her weight. Hige glared at her and crossed his arms.

"Pfft…not my fault she overreacted…" he muttered.

He was quickly silenced by a snarl emanating from Fae.

It had only been two days since Hige had joined them and already Fae wanted to bite his head off. He was driving her insane with his comments and attempts to hit on her constantly. She hoped the last two of the pack would get here soon so she could find some peace and quiet again.

Hige sighed, a pout on his face. All was silent for a while before a loud grumbling noise broke the silence. Hige looked down at his stomach, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Gah! I forgot how starved I am! Yo, Toboe, throw over one of those hot dog packets." Hige said, holding out his palm.

Toboe was about to comply when Fae shot up to a sitting position.

"Nu-uh, no way! You're not going to take any more of my food! You've eaten through practically a week of supplies in two days. Go get your own!" she nearly yelled.

Hige looked at her, gaping in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?? I haven't eaten since yesterday! (Fae: Not my problem) I don't have any money!(Fae: Also not my problem.)" Hige glowered at her. His eyes shifted to the small fox sitting on the foot of the bed. Kai's blue eyes narrowed and he hissed.

Hige smirked. "Well, I suppose I could always make a meal outta that little rat…" he said in a drawling tone.

Fae shot a hand out protectively around Kai's small bristling form. Her now overlarge, over sharp teeth were revealed in a furious snarl. Toboe gulped and took a step back from the two, eyes darting uneasily from Fae to Hige.

"You stay away from him!" she growled viciously.

Hige kept an outwardly cool composure, but he gulped and wondered if he just crossed the line.

Fae stopped snarling but kept her narrowed emerald eyes on Hige as she reached behind her and took out some coins from her pocket. She tossed them at Toboe who caught them as a reflex.

"Go find him some food." She sneered. When they didn't react, her lip started quivering into a snarl again, "NOW!" she shouted.  
Toboe and Hige both came out of their daze and hurried over to the door, fumbling with it before they both nearly ran out. When they were a fair distance away, Hige snorted and shook his head, a small smirk on his features.

"I like your girlfriend, Toboe. Even if she has threatened to kill me more than once…" he said thoughtfully, a goofy grin on his features.

Toboe flushed and glared up at Hige. "She's not my girlfriend!" he said poutily, looking away. "C'mon, there's a place up here that's pretty good…" he muttered, leading Hige to the area of the city where Fae had brought him food shopping.

Fae sighed when they both left. She fell back onto the bed, bringing Kai with her. He didn't fidget this time; just lay with her on the bed. She looked at his cool blue eyes.

"_You can relax now."_ Kai said comfortingly.

Fae let out a choked laugh, eyes beginning to well up with tears. "You know me too well…" she murmured.

She buried her face in his fur and let them fall. She didn't even know why she cried. She hated it when she did this. If she got too mad or if things got too quiet…She couldn't help it. She took reassurance in her best friend. He'd been with her since…well, since she'd become quite alone. Small sobs wracked her body. As the minutes passed, they began to subside and she stopped crying as well, sniffling a little. She clenched her jaw and growled. She had vowed on her mother's grave she wouldn't ever cry again. She briskly brushed away the tears on her face, scratching her cheek in the process. The touched the cut with her finger and looked at the blood. "God I'm a mess…"

She finally sighed and released her death grip on the small fox. He stayed where he was, shaking off a little. Small diamond tears coated one side of his body. The fox looked down at the dozing girl with the look of a protective older brother in his eyes. He was about to take her lead and doze off as well when a new scent touched his senses. His ears perked as his head swiveled to look at the door.

His fur bristled as the sound of footfalls reached his ears. He looked back to Fae and dug his small claws into her.

"_Wake up!"_ He said urgently.

Fae groaned, puffy red eyes opening a crack. "Waaahhh…" was all she managed before a figure came cautiously into the shack.

The figure was male, with tousled dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders. He wore a jacket with a white shirt underneath, jeans, and old looking sneakers. His blue eyes surveyed the room before they fell on the seemingly human girl and the fox bristling on her side.

Fae's nose twitched as she caught his scent. She rolled to see him and finally reacted. She sat up quickly, dislodging Kai who yowled indignantly. He trotted to the middle of the room, keeping himself between Fae and the newcomer.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Fae snapped out, uneasy about being caught quite off guard. She got into a semi crouched position, ready for anything.

The newcomer kept his steady blue gaze on her. "My name is Kiba. I followed the scent of my companions here…" he said, trailing off. Clearly, Hige and Toboe were not here.

Fae relaxed despite herself. "Oh. Ok, you're Kiba. Nice to meet you. I'm Fae. Toboe and Hige-"she said Hige's name with distaste "-went to get food. They'll be back soon." She said, waving her hand dismissively.

Kiba blinked and nodded. He stayed where he was though and glanced out the door.

Fae watched him curiously. After meeting Toboe and Hige she expected the other two to be more…like them. But Kiba was different. Thinking that, she remembered there was a fourth.

"Umm…so where's…." she thought for a moment. "Tsume?" She finished after a delay. Now that Hige had showed up, she was impatient for the others to come and get him away from her. She didn't feel like waiting another week for the last of their companions.

Kiba looked back at her and replied, "We split up when we reached the city. He's probably already found them."

Fae nodded warily. Ok, so he was in the city and was probably on his way with the other two soon. She looked back up at Kiba and raised her brow.

"You can come in, you know…" she said slowly. It made her uneasy with him just standing in the doorway like that.

Kiba looked at her and nodded, coming in but still staying near the door. He hadn't stood in the doorway to be rude, he was keeping his entire senses alert for Quinn and that dog of his. He believed he would be in the city very soon and that his dog would be able to find their scents quickly.

Kiba looked over at her dresser where he saw some of the various things Fae kept. She had a photo of her parents as humans, some knick knacks, some money, and, to Kiba's amazement, a dried lunar flower. He stared at it before he moved his gaze back to Fae.

"Do you live here alone?" he asked after a pause, though it was clear she did. There were no other wolf scents in this city besides Hige and Toboe.

Fae hesitated before nodding. "Yeah. I used to live with my pack but-"she swallowed a whimper before waving her hand dismissively in the air, "-they're gone now."

Kiba nodded. He blinked when he finally noticed the trickle of blood running down her cheek. "Your…bleeding." He said a little uneasily. He felt dumb for saying something she probably already knew.

But Fae moved her hand to her cheek then moved it away so she could look at the blood on her hand. "Oh…" she said. She hadn't known it was bleeding so badly.

Kiba was about to voice another question when he heard the sound of the rest of his pack coming. Sure enough, Toboe and Hige filed through the door, followed warily by Tsume.

Fae's brow rose when she saw Tsume. So he was different from Toboe and Hige too. It looked as though he had a permanent scowl on his face, just like the scar on his chest. _He's scary _Fae thought.

"Hey Kiba! So I guess you met Fae already. Well, obviously, you're standing right there! She's real nice, she's let me stay here for a while and I was thinking that she could come to Paradise with us."

Fae had not been listening to Toboe's rant until he mentioned her leaving with them. Her awareness clicked in there and she jumped up.

"Wait a second! I never said I wanted to go on this wild goose chase with you!" she said, glowering over at Toboe.

Toboe seemed shocked for a moment, and then he looked hurt. "Well, I just thought…you'd want to come with us since…well…there's really nothing…_here._" He finished, looking up warily at Fae.

Fae continued to glare at him. "There's plenty for me here! I'm...happy here!" she faltered.

"Tch…let the bitch do what she wants." Tsume offered his own thoughts. "It'd just be another mouth that would need feeding and another weakling to look after." He finished, throwing a glance at the other whom he considered a weakling.

Fae's eyes snapped up to him.

"What was that? I'm sorry; I don't remember asking for your opinion. So keep your mouth shut!" Fae snarled; her anger getting the best of her once again.

A deep growl began rising from Tsume's chest.

"What'd you say?" he growled viciously.

"You heard me." Fae hissed.

"You wanna die bitc-" Tsume began advancing on her when Toboe stepped between them.

"Whoa! Hey guys, stop it! Tsume, she didn't mean it!" Toboe tried to appease him, throwing a glance back at Fae.

"I meant every word. What I said to him-"she jerked her head in Tsume's direction, "-and what I said about not coming with you!"

Her breathing was heavy as she glared at all the wolves before her. Tsume was snarling still at her, but he seemed to have composed himself some more. Hige stayed in the background, silently smirking at Tsume's back, enjoying his anger at Fae's forwardness to him. Kiba stayed silent as well for a moment before he looked back over at Fae.

"This place is filth There's nothing more for you here and you know it. (Fae flinched under his accusation) If you wish, you can come with us to Paradise. But if not, you can stay here in this rotting city." He said evenly, blue gaze never wavering.

Fae was silent for a moment, watching outside grow darker and darker and the night took over the day. She was about to answer when an explosion jarred her ears and something embedded itself in the wall of the cabin near Kiba's head. From outside came the barking, howling, and snarling of a dog.

"Come outta there ya damned wolves! I got you this time!" came a drunken man's threat.

The four boys turned their heads in the direction of the voice as another gunshot wracked their ears and a bullet scraped off Fae's shoulder. Fae looked at the line of blood trickling down her arm in shock. What was going on!?

A scratching noise came from the door, followed by a dog's frustrated snarling and barking. Kai hissed and snarled at the intrusion, bristling fur making him look big and puffy.

"Damnit. He found us already!" Tsume snarled angrily.

"Who found us?" Fae questioned, coming out of her dazedness.

"A drunk and his crazy dog." Hige replied without looking at her. He was flat against the wall with the window and was inching over to peer through it. He jerked his head back quickly as another bullet came whizzing by.

They were all on edge, ears straining to hear what was going on. The bullets had stopped and so had the dog's scratching. A few moments later, they got their answer. Smoke billowed in through the window and the crack under the door. A heat wave was beginning to form near the door as the four boys jumped back.

Fae blinked before snarling angrily. "The bastard lit my home on fire!? What the hell is wrong with him!? Why is he here!?" Fae questioned, near hysterics.

Kiba turned to her and replied, "He's a hunter that has been after us since we left a city to the North. He followed us here and is now trying to smoke us out."

Fae looked at him with wide accusing eyes.

"You led him here!" she said quietly but harshly. She was about to attack someone when the front of the house exploded into flames.

"Screw this. I'm not roasting alive." Tsume growled. He looked back at the others. "C'mon. Unless you'd rather cook."  
Kiba nodded and so did Hige, though he gulped. Toboe nodded shakily, looking at the fire, then the window.

Tsume growled before leaping out the window as a wolf. Kiba followed, then Hige. Gunshots could be heard but no yelps of pain or last breaths. Toboe looked at Fae pleadingly.

"Please! You have to come with us! Fae! Wake up!" he said urgently, shaking her shoulders.

Fae gulped and looked at him, backing away and shaking her head. She sat back on the bed in a huff and stared at the fire, still in denial this was happening. Toboe's face was torn, looking from the window to Fae and back. He growled in exasperation before turning into a wolf and leaping out the window, howling in grief.

Fae watched him go but made no move to do anything. She barely registered Kai leaping onto her lap and biting her arm savagely. That woke her up. She yelped and swiped at him.

"_Get out! Now! We have to leave and follow them! It's our only hope!" _He growled angrily. He nipped her again, going to the window and looking back.

The heat was becoming unbearable, flame licking through the walls. The roof groaned, some embers falling from it. Kai hissed as one nearly hit him.

"_Move! NOW!" _He snarled.

Fae bit her lip and looked to her dresser. She rushed over and picked up the picture of her parents, touching the glass and sighing. She placed it back on the dresser. She stood, hands clenching into fists. She walked to the window and got Kai onto her shoulder. Without looking back, she leapt through the window, lithe wolf form landing gracefully. She padded over to her mother's grave and placed her paw on the rock. Then she closed her eyes, and twisted away, running full speed after the others.

For a few moments she feared she had lost them. But then she saw the drunken man running crookedly and firing randomly ahead of him.

"That's it girl! Make sure it stays put!" he shouted, quickening his step, no longer firing randomly.

Fae over took him, smelling his surprise at seeing her. She then caught view of a midnight form wrestling with a smaller rust colored wolf. The black dog had grabbed Toboe by his scruff and forced him down, standing over him and nipping at his face and shoulders to keep him in place. Fae whined in worry, seeing the black dog was overtaking him. Now she understood what the man had said. Much farther ahead she saw a pure white form racing back towards Toboe. But he was still very far away; he wouldn't make it in time to save him. Hige was always bragging about his great nose. From stories, Fae had learned that Kiba's fangs were second to known as were Tsume's claws. She had heard herself that Toboe has the purest and loudest howl she had ever heard. They all had their things. Well, Fae had her own; speed. Fae stretched her legs and body to their fullest, letting a furious snarl rip from her throat as she dove onto the black dog. She smirked to herself as she dug her fangs deep into the others back, tasting salty blood.

The black dog yelped and jumped back in surprise. She snarled viciously and turned her neck around to grab Fae, shaking her head hard and tugging. Fae tried to hold on but let go with a yelp. She jumped back, tail raised and fur bristling, lips pulled back in a full snarl. She put herself between the black dog and Toboe, who was standing and beginning to get back to himself.

"_Fae!_ "He cried happily. Their reunion was cut short by a bullet burying itself an inch or two from his foot. He yelped back in surprise. "_C'mon Fae, we gotta go!"_

He turned and began to run off, expecting Fae to follow. She did turn to follow, but was stopped when she felt teeth dig into her side and pull her back. Fae yelped before retaliating, snapping at the black dog's head. Kai growled angrily and swiped at the dogs face and eyes. The black dog let go of her side, stepping back and snarling angrily. Fae snarled back, not noticing the man taking aim at her.

A white form leapt over her, followed by the sound of teeth on metal and the man yelling in anger and shock. Kiba snarled angrily, biting down on the gun with all his strength. The barrel of the gun finally gave way under the pressure. He leapt back gracefully, landing in the middle of a semi circle made by Fae, the dog, and the man. He turned quickly and pushed Fae with his head, urging her on. Fae blinked before taking off, Kiba at her side. She was barely aware of Kai's small claws in her back as she ran, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

It wasn't long before they caught up with Hige, Tsume, and Toboe. They had stopped at the edge of the city, on top of a large construction.

"_Brings back memories, huh?"_ Hige remarked with a wolf grin. Toboe gave his own grin, but his was more apprehensive. He gave a glance at Tsume, remembering the last time they had fled a city.

Kiba nodded. "_Let's go."_

With that, he leapt off the building, falling four stories and landing in the snow unharmed. Tsume followed, then Hige.

Toboe looked over at Fae. "_Your coming, right?_" He asked slowly, big eyes pleading.

Fae looked at him and sighed._"I don't have much of a choice."_ She replied before nodding.

Toboe yipped happily before turning and closing his eyes. He leapt from the building, stifling a yelp.

Fae looked down at the four waiting figures below her. She sighed, turning her head to look back. But Kai nipped at her ear.

"_No going back now." _He said.

Fae laughed lightly and sadly. "_Your right...there never really was a going back…" _She said quietly. She stepped to the edge of the building, then raised her head and let out a long howl. The notes drifted into the wintery air and mixed with the light falling snow. When she ran out of breath she stopped and turned a little to look at Kai. "_Hold on tight."_

With that, she leapt from the building, eyes watering as the wind whipped into her face. She landed easily, standing tall and gazing at her new pack.

"_Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get this goose chase going."_ Tsume said with a snort.

Toboe smiled and Hige barked a laugh and Kiba just nodded gravely.

Nothing else was said as they raced off to their destiny.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Well, that's the end of chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed the pack getting back together, and now Fae is added to their group! Yay! Please review. I only really start getting going again when I read my reviews. If you have any questions, PLEASE ask!**

**A/N: When Tsume called her a 'bitch,' he didn't mean it as we know it, the insulting way. He meant it as because she is a female canine, she is known as a bitch. Though from Tsume, he probably did mean it a little insulting too.**


	6. Fallen Wolves

I know I know! It's been a long time. Hopefully this makes up for it a little. Now we're starting with the episodes with my own twists and junk.

I drew and colored a picture of Fae in her wolf form.

EDIT: the link doesn't work. Ok, so, some instructions instead!

-This site apparently hates all other mention of another site. So if you want to see the picture, ask about it in your review and I'll send you an e-mail telling you about. Gaah, this is so difficult.

But maybe you know some art sites? Hmmm? If you do, then follow the rest of the instructions.

-Look up Redmoonfae

-A page will come up showing all pictures with my name as a keyword, some of them aren't mine, but all of them will give a link to my page.

-You can either scroll through the pages that came up when you looked up 'Redmoonfae' until you find one titled "Fae for Fic."

I scrolled through for myself and I believe its on the third or fourth page.

-Or you can click on one of the pictures (or my name) and take a link to my page. I believe the one titled 'Fae for Fic' is on my first page of deviations.

Sorry if that's confusing. Just wanted to let you know that if you want to see Fae's colors and markings, go there. That's all

If your wondering what she looks like as a human, she wears a dark green tank top with a black, mid arm length shirt over it, tightish jeans with a hole in the left knee, and VAN sneakers. Her hair is a dark auburn color, green eyes, two earrings on her right ear... That's pretty much it... ok, done ranting.

"Lalala" speaking/human

"_Lalalala" _ speaking/wolf

_Lalalalalalalala_ thinking/wolf+human

Wolf's Rain © BONES

Kai and Fae © Redmoonfae

Ok guys, enjoy!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Five forms raced over the terrain. It was chilly, the wind biting at their fur, trying to get to the skin underneath. Snow fell lightly, a good covering already on the ground. The sound of many paws drumming on the snow made a rhythmic kind of song. A white wolf led them, a grey behind, a black and white, a beige, then a russet. The black and white wolf ran robotically. It was in her blood and so she did it. She wasn't paying attention to where they were. It was simple. Keep an eye on the grey wolf in front of her. Simple. It was easy to get lost in the tirade of thoughts going through her head.

_My home is gone._

_My home is gone._

_My home is gone._

She shook her head and growled a little, bucking her back feet off the ground in agitation. The small red fox on her back yowled and dug his claws deeper into her fur. Fae turned her head and glared at him with a burning green eye. She snorted and turned her head forward once more.

Her ears pricked and she turned her head to the left to a see a chugging grey train making its way in the same direction as this misfit pack.

_No...not a pack..._

She shook her head again and picked up her pace, making sure to stay behind the grey and give him his space. Soon, she could feel the pace of the white leader, Kiba, slow until Tsume, herself, Hige, and Toboe were also stopped.

'_Man...why do we have to run so much...'_ Hige groaned. He sat down heavily, panting hard.

'_Yeah...that was pretty bad...'_ Toboe agreed. He sat then lay down, rolling onto his back and putting his arms behind his now human head.

"We'll rest for now." Kiba said. He too sat down, loosly draping his arms on his knees.

Tsume made a 'tch' noise, but sat as well. Fae stood in her now human form. She walked a little bit away from the group and sat, her back facing them. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, glaring out into the wastes.

"Geeze, what's her problem?" Hige taunted, rolling his eyes.

"Hige! Stop it! Her home just got burned down and it our faults..." Toboe cut in, speaking quielty and glancing over at Fae. As if she couldn't hear him.

"Yeah, well, the place was coming down anyway." Hige muttered.

The hair on the back of Fae's neck stood on end and she dug her too sharp nails(claws really) into her leg. She hated being talked of as if she wasn't there. But she didn't feel like picking a fight. Not now atleast...

It was true. Her home wasn't exactly spectacular. But it was all she had. And now it was gone. Just like her pack...just like her friends...just like her parents...

She cut that flow of thoughts off quickly.

The silence grew and grew.

"Hey! I had the most amazing dream last night!" Toboe shot in.

Oh, that's right...they had rested last night...Fae was so into her own thoughts she barely registered the passage of time. Kai padded around to Fae's front and settled down next to her, pushing his tail over his nose for extra warmth.

"We made it to paradise! Ohh...it was so beautiful! There were red and blue flowers everywhere. And you know what? They were all lunar flowers! And granny was there. She made us all the things we like to eat and it was just like a party!"

"Guess you'd be happy being a pet even in paradise..." Tsume added in.

Toboe pouted but didn't answer.

"Do you even know what lunar flowers look like, squirt?" Hige asked suspiciously.

Toboe gulped and looked away. "Well..no...but that's not my fault! Kiba hasn't told us anything about paradise! Can you at least tell me what color they are?" Toboe whined, looking over at Kiba pleadingly.

Kiba stayed silent with a small amused smile on his face.

"They're like the moon..." Fae breathed, hugging herself tighter. No one had heard her and she was grateful.

They rested for a while longer. Hige had dozed off into a loud, obnoxious, snoring slumber. Tsume laid a little away from the group now, laying on his side, quietly dozing.. Kiba had also reclined back and put his hands under his head, staring up at the sky. Toboe was curled up into a ball, feet kicking now and again.

Fae hadn't moved. She was still caught up in her thoughts. She nearly jumped a mile high when she heard Kiba's soft voice.

"You alright?" he asked, staring at her.

Fae looked around and half glared at him. She didn't like how it felt as though he could see through her. She shifted a little before turning back around.

"Peachy." she snapped. Kai woke up and grumbled.

_Can't get any sleep with you around..._ he muttered. He hopped over to where

Toboe was and leapt over him, into the small circle he had created with his body, seeking more warmth.

"I'm sorry about your home. But it was time for you to move on." Kiba said levelly.

Fae growled, turning around and glaring at him, eyes like green daggers.

"Who the hell are you to decide when its someone's time to move on!?" she snarled.

Kiba still stared at her stoically. "All that place held was death. It reeked of it. Old death. Its not healthy to continue living in such a place. It was time to leave." he continued, keeping his voice even.

Fae snarled and shot up from her sitting position.

"Fuck this! Fuck you and your damn superiority. I'm done with this." and with that, she took off at a sprint, claws digging into the hard snow, paws making a soft _bumbum bumbum _noise.

Toboe had awoken at the sound of Fae's heated side of the discussion.

"Ehhh! What? Fae! Wait! Ohh, what'd you say Kiba?" Toboe stood and looked over at Kiba. His eyes weren't accusing, just confused and a little sad.

"The truth. She didn't like it, but she needed to hear it." Kiba replied.

Toboe pouted then bent and picked up Kai. "I'm going after her." he said determinedly.

He took after Fae as fast as he could. Kai woke up and climbed onto his shoulder, allowing him to take on his true form and run even faster.

"Isn't that just damn nostalgic..." Tsume muttered. He had also been woken up by Fae's shouting.

Kiba nodded but otherwise made no further noise. Both were thinking the same general thing.

_Hopefully it doesn't end up like last time..._

888888888888888

'_Fae! C'mon Fae, slow down!' _

Toboe was panting heavily. He had finally come in sight of Fae. But she was so fast and her legs longer then his...Toboe pressed his ears flat to his head and pushed his body to its limits.

Fae glanced back to see Toboe.

_Gaaah...why him?_ She thought angrily. She slowed down a little. He was really pushing himself. She sighed and came to a stop, turning and staring at him as he made it over to her.

Toboe gave a wolf smile when she stopped. He picked up some more speed. But he over calculated how much distance was between them. When he got close enough to her he couldn't stop. He dug his paws into the ground, claws coming out to try and help. No use. He tumbled right into Fae, knocking her over and then rolling once.

"Ow..." Toboe groaned, rubbing his head. He looked around confused. When he put his hand down to press himself up, his palm met warm skin. He looked down to find himself laying over Fae and pressing down on her hip.

"Gaaah!!" he jumped off of her, face becoming very red. "I-I'm sorry! Ohh, gaah, I didn't mean to!"

Fae groaned and scrunched her eyes shut, feeling her head. She opened one emerald eye to glare at him.

"The hell? You forget how to stop?" she grumbled. She rolled to her stomach and pushed herself up, shaking her head before getting to her feet. She brushed the snow off herself before placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be going to Paradise with your pack?" she couldn't help but spit venom on the word 'pack.'

Toboe cringed then stood straight, hands becoming fists.

"You said you would come too! Why did you run off? I was worried..." he muttered, looking down and trying to hide his red face.

Fae sighed and looked down. "I know what I said then...but I was hyped on adrenaline...I wasn't thinking clearly..." she sighed again and shook her head. "I don't belong in this pack, or whatever you call it." she finished. She turned away and looked out at the snowy expanse.

Toboe looked up with a hurt expression.

"Don't say those things, Fae! You do belong! Don't let what Kiba said get to yo-"

"He didn't get to me!" she snapped, turning back around.

Toboe flinched a little, but held his ground. "He didn't mean to hurt your feelings-

"My feelings aren't hurt!"

He spoke over her, "He was just...saying it like it was. That's the way he is. Don't hold it against him." Toboe finished, almost pleading.

"Of course you agree him..." she growled.

"I'm not saying I agree with him!" Toboe snapped.

Fae looked up, a little surprised. Toboe didn't usually use that tone of voice.

"I don't want you to leave, Fae.. I want all of us to go to Paradise together and have parties..." he trailed off, looking down again.

Fae couldn't help but feel a jab of guilt for running off and upsetting him. She had a hard time controlling her temper at times.

She sighed. "Alright...alright. I'll come back with you...but...I make no promises about Paradise. None." she said, looking at his face intensely.

Toboe gulped and looked back at her. He nodded, staring right back at her.

Fae smiled a little and walked towards him. She hesitated a moment before wrapping her arms around his torso and giving him a quick squeeze. "Thanks for worrying about me. Just don't do it too often." she said with a crooked grin.

Toboe blushed harder but gave his usual goofy grin. "Ok!"

Kai sat on the ground licking the snow out of his fur. He watched this all quietly with smiled a little to himself. He sprang onto Fae's back and wrapped himself around her neck warmly.

They began trotting back together. Fae kept her head hung a little, ears pushed down. She sighed and shook her neck a little. Kai grumbled and repositioned himself. She was regretting what she said to Kiba. Badly. She had acted like a child. She didn't know how she could face him again. Toboe looked over at Fae with wide worried eyes.

'_About what Kiba said...I'm sorry. He didn't know-'_

'

"_It's fine...you don't have to defend him. I overreacted...'_

She sighed, tail dragging limply behind her.

'_I guess I was just mad because...I knew he was right...that place did reek of death...but I..I just couldn't leave. That was my home after...' _She gulped and whimpered a little. _'...after my pack was wiped out...And then my parents...' _She whined deep in her throat, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

Toboe brushed up against her and touched his nose to her neck for a moment.

'_It's ok. I understand.' _he said kindly.

Fae opened her eyes again and looked at him, silently thanking him.

It wasn't long before they made it back to where the others were. Kiba and Tsume stood up when they saw them. Tsume walked over and kicked Hige in the ribs. He hadn't woken up at all.

"Wake up, porky." he said distastefully.

"Ouch!" Hige startled awake and glared up at Tsume. "The hell was that for!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to ruin your beauty sleep." Tsume said sarcastically. He strolled away before Hige could reply.

Hige grumbled but got up, rubbing his side. He glared angrily at Tsume's back but made no move to do anything more than that. He glanced over when he saw Fae and Toboe coming back.

"Hey...where did you two go...?" he asked. He paused and he grinned mischievously."Ohh...Toboe you sly dog!" he laughed, holding his head.

"W-what!? I-we-what!?" Toboe's face lit up like a fire and he stumbled over his words.

Even Tsume smirked at all this. Kiba remained stoic, looking over at Fae. She seemed to have calmed down. Atleast, before Hige had opened his big mouth.

Fae smirked viciously and sauntered over to Hige. She stood very close to him, pushing her face towards his. Hige gasped and backed up.

"Oh Hige! Your so funny!" she said in a sweet voice. "Want me to give you a..._demonstration_?" she purred.

Toboe stood dumbstruck, blushing and trying in vain to say something coherent. Tsume watched Fae with a smirk on his face. Kiba watched curiously, wondering what she would do.

"I-I-I...what? Umm..here..?" he said in a squeaking voice.

Fae smiled again sweetly. In a flash, she was behind him, her back facing his, she grabbed his arm and twisted, then leaned forward, pulling him forward and over her shoulder to land with a loud THUD on the hard snow. She placed her foot on his throat before he could stand up, not pressing down _too_ hard. Hige looked up, completely bewildered as to what had just happened.

She bent down, keeping her foot on his throat, until her face was close to his again.

"Want another _demonstration?_" she asked kindly, but her smile and eyes were anything but kind.

Hige stared up at her with wide eyes. "N-no thank you, miss." he squeaked, voice cracking.

Fae took her foot off his neck and smiled broadly. "Good."

Tsume laughed openly for a moment before smirking down at Hige. "Guess that wasn't quite the demonstration you had in mind."

Toboe laughed and looked down at Hige. "Serves you right." he said, nodding his head firmly.

Kiba even smiled a little.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets continue this crazy journey." Fae said, rolling her eyes.

Kiba nodded and started running in the direction they had been heading. His white fur blended in perfectly with the snow, making him hard to see. Tsume followed quickly after, giving a last smirk at Hige. Fae and Toboe headed off together, Toboe still smiling goofily, even as a wolf.

Hige rolled and groaned, watching them race off. "H-hey! Wait up, guys!" he yelled, coughing a little. Man that had hurt. He shook off the snow from his fur and hurried after them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

They had followed the train tracks. They had slowed their run until they had began walking on two legs again. Kiba and Tsume were already nearly up the hill. Hige had caught up eventually and was only a little behind them. Fae waited at the bottom of the hill for Toboe to catch up.

He really was slow.

She looked back up the hill to see the other three staring out at something. She looked over at Toboe who was now running to catch up. Fae started running up the hill as well. She stopped when she made it to the stop, standing next to Hige and Kiba. Her eyes widened when she saw what they were looking at.

"Wait! What is it?" Toboe called out. He finally made it to the top and skidded. "Whoa..."

"The ocean." Kiba replied.

Fae continued staring out at the wide expanse. Out in the water was an island. The train tracks made a bridge leading straight to it. Without another word all five wolves started trudging down towards the city. The wind beat at them relentlessly, buffeting them after and before every step. Kiba stopped for a moment, the wind ripped his tousled hair back and forth.

"The scents really faint...but it's definitely lunar flowers." he said softly.

Fae glanced over at him then lifted her head a little, scenting the air. He was right. It was faint, like a house smelt after being cooked in and the windows were open. She took a few unconscious steps towards the smell, nostrils flaring slightly.

Toboe gasped in surprise. "This is it." he said softly. "Paradise is right up ahead, I know it!" without another word he dashed off down the tracks.

Fae couldn't hold herself back anymore and took off after him. Kiba soon followed, then Tsume, and Hige.

They ran until they could see the island better. Fae came to a screeching halt when she saw it was nothing more then a run down city. Her lip curled in a silent snarl. She knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up when she smelt the flowers. They all stood for a moment before Kiba led the way to the city once more. They all followed, now more weary then before. When they got to the walls, Kiba leapt over with ease. Tsume and Hige followed him.

Fae looked back to see Toboe looking at the wall dubiously. She rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the head.

"Relax. Its not high." she said. With that, she crouched down and launched herself over, clearing the wall completely.

Toboe pouted but did the same, landing with a thud and falling backward onto his behind. Hige groaned and rolled his eyes at him. Fae shook her head a little.

Hige scented the air and put on a disappointed face.

"You smelt flowers but all I can smell is some rancid oil..." he muttered.

Tsume didn't say anything and kept walking, everyone following quickly.

"Man what a crappy city..." Tsume remarked.

And he was right. The walls of the broken down buildings were covered in mildew and other less pleasant things. The streets were littered with debris, rats scurrying around and grabbing any semi edible tid-bit they could. It all smelled rotten. Fae had a hard time picking up any other scent besides the mold.

Not a single soul besides the five wolves walked down the streets.

"Do you think they're all afraid of us?" Toboe asked sadly.

"Not used to visitors, that's for sure..." Hige replied, glancing around the buildings.

"Hard to see how anyone can live here..." Fae remarked, kicking some indescribable garbage on the ground. She grimaced and kept walking.

"What the hell are we supposed to find here anyway?" Tsume grumbled. It wasn't clear if he was talking to himself or them. "This is some Paradise..."

Kiba made no remark. His expression was steely.

It seemed as though they kept walking. No one said anything further. They all had their own reasons. Frightened, agitated, disappointed, angry. It was the silence that bonded them. Fae sighed and stifled a yawn. Kai stirred around her neck, taking some of her hair in his mouth and using it to drape over himself. He quickly went back to sleep. Fae rolled her eyes but said nothing. It was when she was rolling her eyes that she noticed a group of seeming men sitting around a can fire. She was surprised and kept walking, bumping into Kiba. He glanced back at her before staring back at the men.

Fae blushed, a little embarrassed around him because of her outburst earlier. She mumbled an apology and backed off, locking her gaze on the other wolves. Toboe stopped walking when he realized everyone else had. He looked over and also saw the other wolves. He gasped a little and took a step back. Hige also made a little noise.

"It's a woman..." he murmured. He was looking at the sole female in the group.

Fae shot a venomous look at him but otherwise ignored the comment.

"Where are you from?" a deep, gravely voice asked. Fae turned her attention back to the group. A 'man' with a deep scar on his cheek had stood and was addressing them. It was Kiba who answered.

"A city to the North."

"Why are you here?"

"Just passin' through." Fae said shortly. She never did like the game of ask and respond.

"You don't expect us to business do you? In a dump like this..." Tsume cut in, glaring over at the group.

The man with the scar's expression stayed even, not letting any emotions show. "Well then, where are you going?" he asked.

"Heh...where are we going?" Hige asked.

"To Paradise!" Toboe snapped, putting his hands on his hips. Hige groaned and slapped his palm to his face. Fae rolled her eyes and mentally glared over at Toboe, cursing his tongue.

The scarred one's eyes widened in shock. All the other wolves's jaws had become slack, staring at the five young wolves disbelievingly. They all abruptly broke into raucous laughter. Fae snarled angrily. She took a step forward only to be stopped by a hand on her arm. She whipped around to see Hige grabbing his arm away and putting his hands up, gulping. Fae glared at him before turning and looking at the still laughing hyenas.

"Kiba why are they laughing?" Toboe asked innocently.

Kiba didn't take his eyes off the group as he answered. "Because they obviously know nothing of Paradise." His voice was cold.

The leader of the pack stopped laughing and the others followed quickly. He looked over at the small group and gave something of a scowl. "We know all about it."

Toboe and Hige both gasped noticeably. Fae's eyes widened a little but otherwise she didn't react. Kiba's glare redoubled.

"Its nothing but a stupid legend." one of the wolves said. As a human, he wore an orange had and had a square jaw.

"Legend...?" Toboe was confused. He looked from Kiba to the wolves and back again.

"That's right kid there's no such thing as Paradise." the same wolf replied.

Fae looked down and away. She didn't know if she agreed with him or not.

"What makes you say that?" Kiba asked carefully.

"Maybe because we've been there. We're all seen it." he said with a broad smirk.

Hige and Toboe gasped again. Even Kiba looked startled now. Fae's head snapped up and glared at him when he said this.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You just decided to drop by Paradise and decide it wasn't good enough for you?" she snapped viciously.

"Hah, that's exactly what I'm saying, girlie. And believe me it wasn't Paradise. That place was more like hell." he finished with a 'heh.'

Fae continued to glare but now kept her mouth shut.

"Huh...well that's no surprise..." Tsume said with a sarcastic smirk.

Now the leader with the scar decided to speak up again. "You'll all see soon enough. You'll find that Paradise isn't worth looking for. Now why don't you all get lost? You all do have somewhere you belong, don't you?"

Tsume started walking forward once more. Fae growled at the wolf, angry at herself for not having the guts to run up and beat his face in. Hige gulped and followed after Tsume. Toboe looked up at Kiba then at where his other two companions were. His face was downcast as he walked away. Fae was taking a step forward when once again a hand stopped her. She looked at the hand on her shoulder then up at Kiba, glaring at him.

"Lets go." he said, not looking at her, but glaring at the wolves. He turned away finally and headed after the others, Fae at his side. The wolves' laughing as they retreated ripped at her back and her pride.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What a damn joke...some out and down losers just gave me the brush off..." Tsume scowled and muttered. Fae silently nodded her agreement.

"Yeah right your not exactly one to talk you know..." Hige stated.

"What'd you say?" Tsume growled, turning on him.

"Ehhehe...its just...in a couple of years we could be just like those guys..." Hige said nervously.

"This city is scary...doesn't feel right...There may be a lot of wolves that live around here but this place is really cold..." Toboe said softly looking down.

Tsume shrugged. "Well maybe they're right. The sooner we get out of here the better off we'll be."

"And where do you think we should go exactly?" Kiba asked coldly. Fae startled a little at the sound of his voice so near her. She sidled away from him, about to lean on a wall when she remembered what could be living on it.

Kiba was continuing. "There has to be something here. Look at how many wolves are in this city. I think we should stay and find out."

Fae admitted that he did have a point. But that didn't make the aspect of staying in this disgusting city any better. Tsume looked over his shoulder before he turned back around and kept walking. Everyone fell into step again. Fae quickened her pace so that she would be closer to Toboe then Kiba. This didn't go completely unnoticed by the latter.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

They had come to the edge of the town. The moon was rising higher into the sky, just a sliver tonight. Hige, Tsume and Toboe had wandered over to the ledge and sat with their feet dangling. Fae watched them then turned and headed in another direction. She stopped when she got over to the ledge as well, down to the left of the three wolves. She stood and looked up at the moon and smiled. It always made her feel better, basking in the moonlight. She was startled when she found she was not alone. She took a step back when she saw Kiba standing not too far to her right.

She hadn't known him for long but she knew him enough to know that he wouldn't come over here unless he had something to say. She stared at him and waited, growing impatient and a little awkward. "Well?" she said finally.

Kiba looked over at her with a serious expression. "You've been avoiding me since you ran off this morning." he stated.

Fae blinked and then looked down and away, embarrassed and self conscious. She had after all screamed and cursed at him. And for what? Telling her what she needed to hear. She fidgeted from foot to foot, glancing up from her lashes at him when he made no move to continue his half of the conversation. It didn't help that he had noticed her avoidance towards him. She had been in the 'pack' for a short time but came to see Kiba as the alpha almost. He just gave off that kind of vibe.

_Great...so _now_ I realize I offended the 'alpha.' _She thought angrily.

She looked over at him and sighed, stopping her nervous foot dance. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you." she said quickly and quietly, more grumbling to herself. But she knew he could hear her. He was, after all, a wolf a like herself.

Kiba smiled very smally. If she hadn't been looking at his face she wouldn't see it at all. "You didn't offend me. I know I said something that hit a sore spot. I shouldn't have." he said calmly.

Fae looked up at him in surprise. "Gaah...what ever. I over reacted. I always do. And I needed to hear it. So...what ever. Thanks... or something." she said the last bit a little softer, her face flushing slightly. She smiled at him and turned her head towards the others.

Kiba smiled a little more. He thought of something then. "And I am sorry about your home burning...I should have known the hunter would find us-"

"Quit apologizing already!" she nearly shouted at him. She was shifting nervously again. "Look, it was a piece of crap any way. And it did reek of death. What was it you said? Yeah, unhealthy so...don't mention it." she laughed shortly, looking down. "You probably did me a favor. Soo...ugggggh...I suck at this. Just stop it." she said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. Kiba blinked at her gesture. "I'll go with you and this rag-tag group. But...I'm still not sure if I believe in Paradise. I never thought it was possible to get to...so many failed..." she trailed off then shook her head. "It's always just been a pup's tale to me. But I'll go with you and the others. Who knows? Maybe you can make a believer outta me..." she laughed shortly. "Well, where ever your leading us...Paradise...hell...it doesn't matter much to me. It has to be better then here." she said with a sarcastic smile.

He didn't reply and she grew self conscious again. She let out an exasperated sigh and stalked off to the other guys, taking a seat next to Toboe who smiled goofily at her and struck up a random conversation.

Kiba watched her go and absently rubbed his arm where she had 'lightly' punched him. He smiled a little and looked up at the moon for a moment before also going back to the others, sitting next to Tsume, thinking Fae had had enough of him for now.

88888888888888888888888888888888

_GRRRRrrrrrrr..._

"...who was that?"

Everyone turned to stare at Hige.

"Oh hehe...it was me..."

_GRRRRRrrrr..._

"But it was Tsume that time." Hige said with a nervous laugh. Tsume scowled and glared out at the water.

"Man...how do those wolves live here? Standing around a bunch of garbage all day with nothing to eat...doin' nothin..." Hige thought aloud.

"I can't walk another step..." Toboe whined.

"Whimp-ow!" Hige rubbed his arm where Fae had punched him. He looked over to see her glaring dangerously at him. He gulped and looked away. "Well, guess we should find a place to sleep then!" he laughed nervously.

Tsume, stood and began walking off. Kiba followed after him. Fae stood and held out her hand for Toboe. He took it with a grin and stood, walking alongside her as they followed after the others.

"Heeeey! Wait up!" Hige stumbled to his feet and jogged to catch up.

888888888888888888888888888

"We can stay here for the night." Tsume stated.

Fae looked around with a disapproving eye. "A graveyard? This is your idea of a great place to catch some shut eye?" she said dryly, continuing her appraisal of the dump. Nearly all the headstones were broken or tipped over. Moss, weeds, mildew, you name it, grew over every available surface. The moon cast an eerie light over everything, making something too light and something else too dark. It was spooky to say the least.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better." Tsume growled. Fae ignored him and walked carefully through the maze of headstones. The boys followed suit.

"I guess...we can forget about food..." Huge grumbled.

"This place is giving me the willies..." Toboe said in a small voice. His eyes darted over everything, jumping at small noises. But there really was a noise now. "Hey guys...I keep hearing something weird..." he whined.

Tsume growled and looked back at him. "Would you stop being afraid of everything?" he snapped.

Fae turned back to say something to Tsume when something burst out of the ground a few feet away from her. She squeaked and fell back into something solid. Both Hige and Toboe had yelped and fallen over. Whatever Fae had fallen against, the quickened heart beat said they had been startled as well. She looked up to see Tsume looked with wide eyes where the thing was. He relaxed and looked down only to see Fae against him and his hands gripping her arms.

"Gah! What the hell?" he snapped, pushing her off.

"I would have moved sooner if you hadn't grabbed me for dear life. God...I'll probably bruise..." she said, looking at her arms where his hands had been.

Tsume was about to say something more when he was interrupted by Hige.

"Hey gramps what are you doing? You scared the crap out of us."

Fae looked over to see what had popped up. It was a very old, very dirty wolf. And he was in...a hole?

"Oohhhh?" the now old man replied. "I was only digging a hole for myself." his voice was wavery and tired sounding, like an autumn breeze rustling the last dead leaves still clinging to the branches.

Fae blinked at him, confused. "Your digging...your grave?" she asked incredulously.

"When you get to be my age you begin to recognize when you time has come."

"You might want to dig a little faster then." Tsume remarked.

"Excuse me, but do you know of any lunar flowers in this city?" Kiba asked.

The old man looked blank for a moment. The his whole face lit up. It made him look a little less old and frail. "Ooooohhhh! A flowerbed that went on forever!" he cried happily, motioning with his arms how big it was.

At the same time, Fae and Kiba's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-what happened to them...?" Fae asked in a shaky voice.

Kiba glanced over at her at the sound of her voice. His attention was taken back by Gramps when he started his story. He had gotten out of the whole and was walking up the hill. Fae was the first to follow, then Kiba, then the rest.

"They used to bloom all over this island. A sea of petals..." he started. His face grew sad now. "But one day they were all dug up...and now there isn't a single petal left..." he said quietly. Fae walked over and put her arm over his shoulder, giving him a small smile. He smiled back weakly.

"A long time ago, huh?" Hige muttered.

"Hey can you tell us what color they were?" Toboe asked meekly.

Gramps looked up at the sky while he thought. "What color...? Why...they were the color of the moon!" he said, looking at Toboe and pointing up. Fae looked where his finger was pointing and smiled a little. Yes. Yes they were the color of the moon. Every shade, every highlight, every shadow of the moon.

"And what about Paradise? Have you been there?" Tsume asked in a mocking tone. Fae growled at him.

"Ohh, every wolf goes in search of it one time in their life. And I myself tried to find it." Gramps replied, ignoring the insult in the comment Tsume had made.

"So what'd you do?" Toboe asked.

Gramps smiled and continued hobbling up the hill. Fae stayed at his side, helping him up the steep incline. The boys followed close behind.

Finally they stopped and Gramps pointed to something in the ground. "Look. That's the entrance over there." he said in a conspiratorially whisper.

Fae and the boys looked to where he was pointing. In the ground of a small mound of earth there was a grate that was moved aside a little. Weeds and other plants grew around and through it. It looked as though it hadn't been disturbed in a very long time. It wasn't too hard to see why. The smell of death radiated out of the place like a disease. Fae had to take a step back and scrunched up her nose.

"Ah geeze! This place smells like death warmed over!" Hige cried, disgusted. He covered his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"I was kind hoping..it'd be a little nicer..." Toboe whined.

Kiba stared fixedly at the spot in the earth and began walking towards it as if in a trance. Fae stepped out of his way, curious to see what he would do.

Before he got too close gramps spoke up. "I wouldn't."

Kiba turned to look at him, the spell broken.

"There have been many young wolves who have set out through there. But sadly...not one of them ever reached...Paradise." he looked down, face shriveled back into sadness. Fae looked down at the old man sadly and squeezed him a little tighter with the arm over his shoulders.

"Then what is left for the ones who return...is to eat out a living here...Just like the rest of us." he finished.

Kiba turned when he heard someone approaching. The pack leader with the scar on his face. "Ok, that's enough stories old man. Its late and you have work to do tomorrow." he said.

Gramps sighed and nodded. "I see...well..." he patted Fae's hand kindly and gave her a smile. He began walking down the hill towards the pack leader. "...I suppose I've dug it deep enough."

Fae was sad to see him go. She felt a kindred spirit in him that she loathed to see walk away. And what did he mean 'it was deep enough?'Before she could say anything Kiba cut in.

"Wait. When you and your pack tried to get to Paradise, is this the path you took?" Kiba asked seriously.

"I thought I told you it doesn't exist." he said, annoyed.

Gramps looked up at him sadly. "Zali..."

Zali looked down at Gramps before continuing. His voice became rougher and sterner. "If you kids disrupt the peace of this pack in any way I'll show you no mercy. Now get out of town before dawn, you hear me?"

Fae growled and stepped forward. "Who the hell are you to go ordering another pack around?" she snapped. She couldn't help it.

Zali turned back around and snarled at her. "What was that?"

Before Fae could answer, Kiba stepped in front of her, shielding her for Zali's view.

"Alright." he said, answering to Zali's previous question.

Zali snorted and turned back around, walking with Gramps. Fae growled and walked in front of Kiba, standing close and glaring up at him.

"What was that for? I could've taken him!" she said angrily.

Kiba looked down at her evenly. "We're on his pack grounds. He was not out of line telling us to leave. Choose the right fights." he replied evenly.

Fae opened her mouth to argue further but found she had nothing. She glared at him one more time before stalking off. Toboe watched as she stalked past him and jogged to keep up with her.

"Heh. That girl needs to learn how to watch her tongue." Tsume remarked. But he couldn't help feeling a small ounce of respect for her for sticking up to Zali, a pack leader.

They walked until they found the remains of an old stone house. It wasn't much, but better then nothing. Fae settled down in a corner, staring up at the sky. Kai had finally woken up and run off, going in search of anything edible. Toboe sat near Fae, Hige lay on the ground near the opposite wall, Kiba stood in the 'doorway' and Tsume sat against another wall.

"So...you still believe in it?" Tsume asked Kiba.

"Believe in what?"

"Paradise. There's no such place."

Kiba just stared at him over his shoulder.

"They said they'd been there. And apparently it was no Paradise." Tsume continued.

Kiba was quiet and turned back to face out the 'door.' "Well...maybe what they found wasn't the real Paradise."

"Heh. Where the hell does all that confidence come from...?"

Everyone listened to the conversation going on between Tsume and Kiba. Especially Fae. She too wanted to know why Kiba was so convinced there really was a Paradise. She wanted to believe as well.

But Kiba didn't reply and Tsume continued. "Any way you know it's hopeless. You know there's absolutely no guarantee we'll find it either. It'd be stupid to keep going."

"Don't say that. Besides, getting angry just makes you hungrier." Toboe whined, trying to placate Tsume.

Tsume reclined back on a stone. "Maybe we should hang here and just die in the gutter. Get to digging some holes of our own."

"It's not confidence." Kiba finally said.

Tsume looked over at him. Fae looked over as well. He had an odd look on his face. Calm and serene...but also sad and confused. He was looking down with an almost smile. "Heh. I don't even know what it is. But it's always there...screaming inside of me. I just have no know. I have to get there. That's why I've kept on running all this time. I can't imagine living without believing in it."

He finished speaking and everyone was silent. Fae couldn't understand what he meant. She had never felt so strongly in something. It was odd hearing him say these things. Her lip curled in a snarl and she got up. She crossed her arms over her chest and left. She had to get away from them for a while. Away from this new 'Paradise' bound pack. Before she knew it she was running.

"Hey Fae!" Toboe shot up and went to follow her. He came back a moment later. "I don't know where she went...she's so fast..." he huffed and panted, putting his hand on his chest.

"Heh. Wimp. Just let her go. She needs to cool off her hot head or it'll explode." Hige smirked. Now that Fae was AWOL he could poke fun at Toboe as much as he wanted.

Toboe glared at him angrily. A second later, Hige was sitting up and a woman was there. Kiba left right after and Tsume headed in a different direction. Toboe moaned and ran after Tsume. Hige was too captivated by the woman and her food.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fae walked through the streets now. She had run as fast and as far as she pleased...and now was completely lost. She didn't even have Kai with her!

_Gaah...me and my damn head...why did I run off? Dammit! _

She kicked a can as she continued meandering. She looked when she heard and smelt something. She had ended up much in the same place they had been before, where the group of wolves sat around the fire. They were gone now. Fae looked around and sniffed the air, but she didn't smell or hear anything. She walked over to the can fire and looked around it. She pushed things out of the way looked under the crates. She found no food what so ever. She sighed and plopped down on a box. It had been worth a try. She moved closer to the fire, putting her hands over it. Damn it got cold fast.

She sighed as the warmth began encasing her hands, her arms, chest, face. It felt nice to be comfortable for once she left her home. Maybe too comfortable. He eyelids began to droop and her jaw cracked from multiple yawns. She was about to lay down on a box when she heard footsteps. Her eyes snapped open to see the other wolves from before, minus Zali and the one woman. They were smirking down at her.

She stood quickly, crouching and growling.

"Hey now...we wasn't doing nothing, right guys?" said one of the wolves with a green hat and a scruffy chin. The others nodded and murmured their affirmation.

"Besides...this is _our_ turf." now the one with the orange had and square face was talking. "And you are trespassin' " he said with a wicked grin.

Fae fought her temper down and stood straight. "Then I'll just leave. Didn't mean to intrude." she said shortly. She made to leave but was blocked by the wolves. She tried again to the same end. Now she was getting pissed.

"Move your mangy asses out of my way before I move them for you." she growled low.

There were 'ooohhhs' and 'watch outs' from the group, but mostly snickering. "I like the feisty ones..." the orange hat said.

Fae was too caught up in her anger to notice the circle forming around her. She snarled and turned this way and that, seeing she was trapped. She silently gulped but outwardly kept her composure. She turned to the orange hat one, picking him out as the leader.

"Move. Aside." she said through clenched teeth.

"Hehe, no. Why don't you make me, sweety?" he said, smile broadening. He reached out and grabbed her upper arms, holding tight. Fae winced and fought, trying to kick at him. When another grabbed her hair and pulled back, she had no choice but to fall on her behind. She winced and looked up at all the hyenas. She narrowed her eyes and tried to relax her breathing.

_It's ok. You can get out of this. No big deal. Get out. Find one of the pack. Peace of cake. No problemo. _She thought

Then an idea hit her. She bent her head down and made a sobbing noise, wiping tears from her eyes. "Ok! I won't fight! J-just don't hurt me!" she cried hysterically.

The orange hat smirked. "Now that's more like it." he said. He nodded and one of the other guys reached down and picked her up. She maneuvered so that her over shirt fell a little when she stood completely, exposing her shoulder. Orange Hat's eyes bugged, as did the others.

Fae looked at Orange Hat with an award winning sultry look. "What do you want?" she purred to him, leaning closer. Orange Hat gulped and smirked. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She wanted to scream. Fae had to concentrate not to pull away. Not yet. But soon.

She gave a seductive smirk of her own and leaned even closer to him. Orange Hat was panting by now. He closed his eyes and moved his face closer.

_Gotcha._

Fae brought her knee up with all the force she had, hitting him squarely between the legs. She then raised her arm, bent it to make a right angle, and brought her elbow down on the pressure point in his shoulder. He was down before he knew what happened. She quickly darted through the opening he had made when he fell. She was tough, but not strong enough to take on six or seven more full grown male wolves. She ran as fast as she could, claws making a clicking noise on the pavement. She didn't turn back or even listen for pursuit. She just took a few random turns here and three, broke through a window of an abandoned building and lay down. She panted before she stood up to look out the window now, moving the ratty curtain away with her hand. She sighed when she didn't see, hear, or smell any wolves coming after her.

88888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Kiba wandered the streets. He was deep in thought and paid no attention to where he was going. His hands were buried in his pockets, accepting what meager warmth they gave him. He sighed and shook her head a little.

"Give up on Paradise yet?"

"Too dumb to quit?"

"Should just go home to your mom."

"Don't have what it takes to stay alive out here."

Kiba stopped and looked to where the voices came from. He glared at the wolves sitting around the fire. He noticed one of them was sitting awkwardly and looked to be in pain. He kept rubbing his left shoulder and rolling his head.

Not like he cared.

"What are you guys doing? Just standing around with no purpose."

"What'd you say punk?" Orange Hat growled.

"I know why you weren't able to get to Paradise. Your nothing but a pack of _dogs."_

"Why you little..."

"You admiring what your little bitch did to me before?" Orange Hat piped in before the rest of the pack attacked.

Kiba blinked, confused. He moved his head a little to better scent the area. And there it was. Fae's scent all over the place. His glare redoubled on them. "What did you do to her? Where is she?" he growled.

"Tch. Hell if I care. Not safe for anyone to be wandering around alone out here...she got what she deserved..." he waved his hand in dismissal. He was bluffing, but who cared? He loved riling people up. And if he couldn't get revenge on that wench, he'd get it on this punk. He deserved it, wise ass kid.

Kiba continued to glare at them. "Tell me where she is or I'll tear your throat." he snarled.

"Uh-oh. The pup's gotten nasty. We don't tolerate that kinda attitude here." one of the other wolves said with a smirk. The group was closing in on him now, eyes flashing.

"Like I said kid...it's dangerous to be out alone." Orange Hat sat back and watched, too...injured to fight himself.

Kiba snarled deep in his throat, not backing down. One of the dogs launched itself at him and the fight was on.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was safe. No smells, no sounds...nothing. Fae jumped back out the window she had broken through. She let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know what would've happened if they caught her. She shivered. Scratch that. Yes she did. She shook off the disgust and rubbed her arms.

"Might as well attempt to get back..." she muttered to herself. She sighed and began walking down the too empty streets. She didn't like how loud her shoes sounded in the abandoned street as she walked. She stopped.

What was that?

She looked around, backing against a wall and going into a defensive crouch. She had heard a clatter. A definite clatter. Coming from...there. She pinpointed the place to be a small alley between two buildings. She took a deep breath and cautiously moved toward it. She sidled against the wall and peered in the alley. She gasped in surprise.

Kiba lay curled in a ball in the middle of the small space.

And he looked like shit.

His clothes were torn almost as badly as his body was. Blood was already drying on his cuts and clothes. He was also covered in multiple bruises. Fae stepped into the little area, careful not to step on him.

_Ha. Wouldn't that be great. Fae to the rescue! Oops, sorry Kiba. Didn't mean to break your fingers. _

Ha. A fucking riot.

She was now inside the alley, between Kiba and the entrance. She knelt down next to him...and had absolutely no idea what to do. She twisted her hands in frustration. She had no idea what kind of herbs could help...no idea where to find them...no idea where the pack was...no idea how to find _them._ She was getting into a panic. She could see it now...finding the pack, yay! Then having to tell them Kiba was dead because she was an idiot. Not yay! Ok, so she was over reacting. She knew it. Hell, Kiba probably knew it and he didn't look very conscious. Ok. Calm down. She took a few deep breathes, closing her eyes. She opened them and...Kiba was still on the ground.

"Gaaah!" she was so frustrated! What if they got infected? Some crazy ass fungal thing from laying on this disgusting ground. Greeeeat. That sounded _awesome. _

"Ok...maybe I can get him...awake..." she said to herself. Soo...how?

Shake him? No, that could hurt his wounds.

Kick him? ...wait.

Fae sighed and decided the next best thing. She brushed the hair away from his face and...poked him a few times. Gently.

"Kiba? Kiba? C'mon man...wake up!" she pleaded. She glanced over her shoulder to listen and smell if anyone was coming. Nothing. Good.

"Mmmmg..."

Fae looked down quickly. Kiba's eyes opened a crack. He startled a little upon seeing her, then relaxed.

"Hey..." he said weakly.

Fae stared down at him. "That's it? Really? God." she shook her head. "Look, its probably a bad idea for you to stay here-"

"Your ok?" he asked quietly.

Fae stared down at him disbelievingly. "Your...asking _me_ that? Sweety, you need a mirror? Or you got hit on the head..." with this said, she pushed some of his hair aside and felt for any bumps, cuts, cracks, or what ever it was you were supposed to look for for head injuries.

He coughed once, then rolled to try to get up. His arms were shaky and some of his cuts reopened.

"Stop it!" Fae commanded. "Let me help atleast." she rolled her eyes. _Men._

She leaned forward and gently took his arm, pulling as he pushed up with the other. "Ok. Siting position. Not bad...just a little more to your feet." she said. She pulled a little more and he was up. He stayed standing for a moment, then swayed dangerously. Fae automatically pulled on his arm when it looked as though he'd go the opposite away.

_Shit._

She braced herself as Kiba fell heavily on her. She couldn't hold him up. She braced her back on the wall(_Ewweeeewwwwewwwwww!!) _And slid down it, taking Kiba with her. She finally ended up on her behind, leaning against a disgusting wall with a Kiba leaning very much on her.

"Sorry..." she heard mumbled.

"All good. I'm so happy your not Hige right now though..."

With their combined efforts, Kiba was put into a sitting position--nearly on top--of Fae. He leaned heavily on her side, too hurt and weak to sit up completely by himself. But Fae could tell he was trying hard–too hard–to stay off her as much as possible.

They sat in awkward silence while they both caught their breaths. Fae was the first to get hers back. She glanced over at him. She did n't have to turn her head very far. His was practically connected to her's. But she knew he was still pushing himself to not lean on her too heavily.

She sighed. "Am I that nasty? Or are you just being a prideful guy? If you need to lean on me lean on me. Geeze..." she said exasperated.

She heard something that sounded faintly like the weakest attempt at a laugh she had ever heard. He let some more of his weight on her, but not much. Just enough to shut her up probably. She sighed and leaned her head back. Well this is a position she didn't really see herself in...ever. She shifted her gaze to the top of Kiba's head. She moved down his body to see more of his wounds. His shirt was ripped open right over a particularly nasty gash. She winced in sympathy.

"Man...what the hell did you do tonight?" she wondered aloud. She slowly reached over to move his shirt away more to better see the cut. It really as a vicious thing. Her finger tips brushed the skin along the wound and she pulled back immediately. Was it just her being paranoid...or did his skin feel too hot...? She choked on her breath. Hot skin around cuts meant infections...infections meant sickness...sickness meant...she stopped her train of thought.

She didn't know much about herbs...but she did know about one...

The lunar flower.

Something in its genetic makeup made it the best herb to make into salves and place on wounds. She didn't know if it worked on humans, but it worked wonders for wolves. If the moonlight wasn't enough to heal a nasty cut, put some lunar flower salve on it and bippidi-boppidy-boo, you're a-ok.

"I wish there were some lunar flowers around here..." she sighed sadly. She didn't like the idea of Kiba dying on her watch...or at all. She didn't want any members of her new 'pack' to suffer or die...yeah...not even Hige.

She was so deep in thought about the past and flowers the color of the moon she nearly jumped out of her skin when Kiba spoke.

"When I was little...when I was still just a pup..." his voice wasn't more then a strained whisper.

"Hey, don't speak. Conserve energy and all that..." Fae tried half heartedly.

"In the region where I was born...they had blossomed all over."

"Wuh..what are you talking about, Kiba...?" she asked, confused.

"White flowers...that only bloomed...under a full moon." He coughed once. "They were lunar flowers."

Fae's eyes opened in shock and wonder. Lunar flowers...

"They were all burnt to ashes...a fire raged across out land. It burned all the flowers in an instant. And (cough) and all my friend's who's escape route was cut off...were all killed. I was the only one...who survived. Why me...why just me?" his voice grew softer, if possible, on the last three words.

Fae's eyes were brimmed with tears. They were so similar...

"I don't have a pack anymore...the only place for me now..is Paradise."

It was silent for a while. She didn't know if Kiba had dosed off or not. She assumed he hadn't. She wiped away the tears in her eyes with her right arm–the only one not half squashed into her thigh–he really was sitting quite close.

"I...I don't understand your drive for Paradise...I probably never will. But..I do understand how you feel...about being the only one..when all your friends...everyone you knew..your pack...was destroyed. I know what you mean. I understand what you mean about not having any other place to go besides Paradise. Maybe that's the only place left for me too..." she whispered the last part. She sniffled and wiped her eyes again.

Kiba was silent but she knew he had heard her. She hoped–really, truly hoped–that he gained some comfort from knowing he wasn't the only one who felt that way. She stifled a yawn. She didn't want him to know how exhausted she was.

"Go to sleep already. It's probably past midnight. Your gonna need your strength to get better and head on out to Paradise. I'll keep watch" she said gruffly. She kept her ears perked and eyes and nose alert for any of the wolves who may be looking for her. She glanced at Kiba. She was 100 percent sure they were the ones that did this to him. She mentally growled.

_Damn cowards...probably mobbed him at once..._

She still wondered why they had done it though. She sighed. All these questions...her only source of answers? A half unconscious wolf who didn't seem to speak too much. Again, she was startled when he spoke. Damn him.

"Thank you..." he muttered. She was about to say something when he added. "I'm glad your alright."

He didn't say anything more and left Fae with even more questions. Why did he keep saying that?? Why wouldn't she be? Unless...he some how found out about her little run in with those mangy dogs. She growled, about to snap at him when he suddenly felt heavier. She blinked and had to push back on him to keep from falling over. He was asleep.

"Of course...say some weird cryptic crap then fall asleep. Ok. Fine. I don't care...jerk."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fae jerked awake with a start. "Huhh...?" Where hell...Where did she fall asleep? She couldn't remember. She made to move and felt kinks all over her body. "Ouch..." she picked her head up where she had lay it...wait...what? She remembered finding Kiba...falling...he said some weird shit...fell asleep. So why was her head resting on something. She looked up to see Kiba's neck, ear, hair, and jaw. She jumped back with a jolt and fell over backwards. Dear God, she had been resting her head on his shoulder. Oh Lord. Kiba looked over at her, curious at her reaction.

She was about to speak when she felt something squirming under her. She jumped again, getting off the rat or giant bug or whatever it was. She blinked when she saw Kai. She stared...and stared..then grabbed him by the scruff and held him close to her face.

"Where the hell have you been!? Huh!? Takes you a day to get some food!? The hell!"

"He showed up...a little after you fell asleep..." Kiba said quietly.

Fae turned her attention back to him. "Why didn't you wake me up? I was supposed to be keeping watch! And–and...your supposed to be asleep! What happened?" God she was confused.

Kiba sighed a little. "I'm not sure when you dosed off. But I woke up and you were asleep. I decided...that I could take watch." he took a deep breath.

_He's still hurt...and weak...and tired...and I fell asleep. Wow. I. Am. _Awesome.

"He...Kai...showed up an hour or two later...he was pretty angry." he smiled tiredly. "And now your awake and all...caught up." he leaned his head back on the building closing his eyes. Apparently he was pyscing himself up because the next moment he was trying to stand.

"Gaah! You'd think you'd learn from the last time..." she grumbled. She crouched down and pushed herself up under Kiba's arm, using her now free left arm to steady him by holding him around his back. She pushed up with her strength and eventually Kiba was standing.

"For a skinny guy, your really heavy..." Fae panted.

"Heh. Thanks."

They began walking very slowly out the alley and the way Kiba had come a few hours ago. He was limply pretty badly and, in Fae's opinion, was pushing himself too hard. He should rest longer. But whenever she voiced this he said he was fine. Why were guys so freaked out to show that when their nearly torn to shreds, they hurt a bit? Geeze. There was another thing. The silence was getting to her. She knew Kiba was probably concentrating a lot on just walking now. But Fae could talk.

"So...heard you took down a killer robot. Pretty sweet." she said randomly, trying to strike up some kind of conversation. She grabbed a random story Toboe had told her once about Kiba. How he saved him and Tsume from a metal monster and ran vertically and it was totally awesome and Toboe probably had a complex for Kiba.

Kiba looked over her, obviously confused and surprised. "What...?"

"Never mind. Concentrate on walking, dope." she sighed shifted a little under Kiba's weight. Damn. He really was fat for a skinny guy.

_Atleast I kinda know where I am now..._ she thought. She was really trying to be optimistic about this. But when she turned to go the way to the broken stone house, Kiba turned the opposite way.

"What are you doing? Home sweet home? Thata way." she said, motioning with her head.

"I heard Toboe howling earlier from this direction...I think they're at the station..." he said weakly.

"Oh..alrighty then..."

They continued walking in Kiba's direction. Slowly. Very. Very. Slowly. Fae could've fallen asleep if she could think of a way to keep her feet moving.

"Almost there..." Kiba commented.

He was starting to sound better. That was good. The moonlight shone brighter when they weren't in the shadows of dead buildings.

_Good...I won't have to explain to the others why I'll come back with a body bag. Very good._

He wasn't limping as badly and he took some of his weight off her. They had made it to the station and hobbled inside. Fae looked around and didn't see much. Some humans wandering around...getting things...the normal stuff. She snapped to attention when she heard the lash of the whip and a whine. She unconsciously picked up her pace. But it didn't matter. Kiba was moving faster now too.

They came to the end of a steep ramp leading to the train. What she saw disgusted her.

Wolves. Many wolves. _Harnessed_ to a _human's_ sled. Eating scraps of rancid smelling meat, moving when the humans said to, stopping when they said to. She stared in shock a moment longer before her anger came to full life. She snapped at almost the same time Kiba did. They ran fast, Kiba hardly hindered by his wounds. Suddenly, a big dark brown wolf with a scar on his face leapt down and bit down on Kiba's neck, forcing him to the ground. Fae snarled but otherwise did nothing. She continued her race up the ramp.

She heard screams of 'loose dog' and 'run away.; She ignored them. She got to the top of the ramp and ran for the harnesses. She grabbed the closest one in her teeth and yanked and pulled. The leather came apart in her jowls. The slave wolves hardly noticed her. They stared with dead eyes.

'_Run! God dammit run! What the hell is wrong with you!?' _she snarled.

She yelped and ran off to the next harnesses. The humans and some of Zali's pack were racing toward her. She was about to grab hold of the next leather slave collar when she saw a dirty, old, white wolf laying on his side. Not breathing. Fae whined and ran to him, nudging Gramps with her nose. He didn't respond.

In the next second she was dog piled by four guys. She snarled and bit at them but to no use. Three of the men weren't men at all. She had no choice but to give in.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was light outside now. They were back in the graveyard. Gramps lay in his grave. Heh. He really had dug it deep enough. Fae sat up against a headstone, glaring poison, flaming, daggers at Zali's back. Kiba sat not too far from her. Damn he was in bad shape...coupled with his already battered body, Zali's attack didn't help. Tsume and Hige stood off to the side. Toboe kneeled between Kiba and Fae, not sure who he should comfort.

Fae assessed the damage to her body. The three wolves who grabbed her told the human they had it under control. They had not been exactly humane to her after that. They held her too tight, letting their wolf claws dig in her. They had even gotten a few kicks in. Her nose was bleeding too. What ever. She could take it. Fucking coward dogs. Get one of them alone and she'd tear him apart.

Luckily her 'pack' had stepped in before they did anything else. She was grateful to them. Very grateful. Fae glanced over at Kiba. He also seemed to be glaring poison, flaming daggers at Zali's back.

Fae turned her attention back to the grave. She wanted to cry for Gramps. She wanted to mourn him. But now was not the time. Now was the time to be strong and kick ass. So she would. She said a silent prayer to him.

_Oh Gramps...you felt the cold of the night...but you didn't get to feel the cold of the morning. Rest well, old one._

Zali finally turned to glare at Kiba and herself in turn. "I though I'd told you not to interfere." he said harshly. "We have our own way of doing things around here."

Fae gave a mocking bark of short laughter. "You damn dogs." she spat on the ground at Zali's feet.

He ignored her. But Orange Hat made to go after her, growling deep in his throat. Zali held him back and gave him a look.

"Living like a bunch of down and out strays. Clinging to this disgusting place. And doing what you do! How can you call that living?" Kiba snarled. He was seriously pissed.

"What the hell do you know about it!?" Zali shouted over his shoulder at Kiba.

Kiba scowled and growled at him. "Your pathetic." he spit.

Zali looked back towards Gramp's grave. "You kids...are still young.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

The pack made it back to the stone ruin. Hige now helped Kiba walk, though he fought it. Toboe had offered to help Fae but she had nearly bit his head off. She didn't care if it took her all damn day. She'd get there herself. She held onto her sore side. If they had broken her rib...oooh, she was gonna kill them.

They did eventually make it back. Hige laid Kiba down on his back then looked around for some answer as to what to do. Toboe had held back with Fae, watching her worriedly. She glared at him but he didn't leave. They soon made it back to the ruin as well.

"So...what now..?" Hige asked, looking down at Kiba.

Fae sighed and limped over to them, trying to hide her weak gait. She slowly kneeled down next to Kiba.

"We have to get his jacket and shirt off to get to the wounds." she said shortly. She looked at Hige. He looked back at her, then at Kiba, and back at her. Fae growled at him. "Gaah... atleast sit him up."

"I can..do that..." Kiba whispered. He braced himself then sat up shakily. When he tried to get his jacket off he nearly fell back over. Fae pushed him back up.

Swallowing her embarrassment, she grabbed Kiba's jacket first and laid it next to herself. He tried to get his shirt off himself but ended up getting stuck. Fae mentally rolled her eyes and took the hem in her hands, carefully pulling it over his head. She folded both articles of clothing and laid them down where his head would be when he laid down, which she helped him do. He looked silently miserable.

Fae sat back for a moment, mentally willing the aches and pains to stop. She stood and looked over at other three wolves. "Any of you know some kind of herb we can get?" she asked.

Toboe stood and rose his hand. "I do. I saw some before."

"Good. I'll come with you to get some." Fae said. She made to follow him and winced hard when her leg protested. Damn she wished it was a full moon right now.

"Tch. Sit down before you fall down." Tsume said, exasperated.

Fae glared at him and made to protest but was cut off by Hige. "Yeah Fae. You look almost as bad as he does." he said, throwing a thumb at Kiba. Sure, he and Fae didn't get along much. But he didn't dislike her. Not at all. He liked her snippy attitude. His hands turned into fists when he remembered how he found her at the station in some corner they had taken her to. On the ground, bleeding from her mouth and nose. Those bastards taking joy in kicking her while she was down. He looked away.

Just like before, she was cut off when she tried to protest. "Yeah Fae. Don't worry about it. I'll be right back."

"No. Don't go alone if your all going to be asses and not let me go." she glared at them all. Then she looked at Hige. "Go with him?"

Hige was shocked. She was...asking? Him? Fae didn't ask. She told.

_Damn she must be messed up..._

"Yeah yeah yeah...I'll babysit while your in the sick bed." he said with a sigh, standing walking past her. "C'mon runt...lets go."

She watched as they walked off together, bickering. She sighed and shook her head, eyes drooping. She held her stomach as she moved to sit in the corner. She stifled a whine as she lowered herself, then a sigh of relief. She then remembered Tsume was still conscious. And watching her.

"What?" she snapped, not in the mood for any crap he would give her.

Tsume glared over at her. Why did women get so defensive? Geeze. "Nothing. What the hell happened last night? You two disappear and when you come back, he looks like he walked through a land mine or something...what the hell happened? He try to make a move on your or something? Heh." he shook his head and smirked at her.

"Your sense of humor makes my heart fly, Tsume. And hell if I know what happened to him. I found him like this in an alley." she replied. She was too tired for an all out war with Tsume right now.

Tsume was about to answer with some biting remark when

Kai chose to come trotting up to her with something that looked like bread. He actually had a pretty good sized chunk in his mouth.

'_Here. I saved it from porky last night._ He said to her, putting the bread down.

Fae blinked and stared down at him. "Thanks, Kai." she stood shakily, grabbing the bread as she did. She shuffled over to Tsume and handed him a good sized chunk. When he looked bewildered, she took his hand and placed the bread in it. She then headed over to Kiba and knelt down beside him. She poked his cheek.

"Hey, Kiba. Sorry for the rude awakening from your much needed beauty sleep. Breakfast is here. Wake up." she continued poking him until his eyes fluttered open.

He sat up slowly, bracing himself on his elbows. With some effort he reached with one hand and took the chunk she offered. He took a bite before laying back down. After he swallowed he looked at her for a moment. "Thanks." He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Fae shuffled back to her sitting spot and ripped a smaller piece off. She handed it to Kai. "Here. Eat ya little demon." she said, pushing it at his nose. He finally opened his mouth and accepted the morsel. Fae knew that if he had taken any of the bread it had been a very small portion.

She ripped the bread into three more pieces. One large, one medium, and another smaller. She placed these next to herself as she leaned her head back and sighed, closing her eyes finally.

Tsume couldn't figure her out. The fox had just given her a meal suited for just herself and she had torn it up to give to himself and Kiba. He could guess the other pieces were for the runt and porky. Why she bothered feeding Hige he couldn't understand. He had probably stuffed his face the night before. What ever. He didn't care. He bit into his portion savagely, ignoring the staleness.

Toboe and Hige returned soon after. Hige dumped all his weeds into Toboe's hands when he smelt food.

"Ah man! Fae, where'd you get the bread! Ohh...there's practically none left...Fae, you pig..." he muttered. She scowled at him. "Yeah, I'm so over weight. I should wear a hoodie to hide my lard..." she said sarcastically. Hige glared at her, then 'hmphed' and looked away. Toboe finally made it and put the herbs next to Kiba. He stared fixedly at the bread in Fae's hand.

Fae smiled and gave him the biggest chunk. "Eat up shortie. You need your strength...what ever strength you have that is." she said with a smirk.

Toboe laughed but other wise ignored the comment. He took the bread from her thankfully. Hige still looked mournfully at the two pieces in her hands.

_Ate all the rest probably...can't believe I felt bad for her._..he thought sourly.

"Hige, you can have the bread after you help me apply these to his wounds. I'll show you how." she said tersly. She shuffled over to Kiba, grabbed Hige's collar as she did and yanked him with her. He landed next to her with a thud. He snorted and straightened up, rubbing his neck.

Fae showed him how to crush the herbs into paste and apply them. How useless she was. She knew how to make a poultice, but didn't know which herbs to use. Grade A she was. She and Hige set to work on Kiba. Fae immediately attacked the nasty slice along Kiba's ribs that she had seen the night before. She applied as much as she could, scared she might be hurting him. But when she looked over at his face he was only grimacing slightly.

The herbs applied, Fae sat back and appraised their work. "Ok. That'll do for now. We'll need more soon, though." She reached behind her and took the smaller piece of bread. "Good Hige! Sit...siittt.. Good boy." she handed him the bread.

He glared at her before stuffing it all in his mouth and swallowing. He stuck his tongue out at her before moving off to the other wall and leaning against it.

Tsume had watched all of this. He saw Fae give away most of her bread to their companions. Even when Hige called her fat for eating the rest, she didn't say a thing about giving it away. The idiot didn't even notice Kiba still held his share in his hand. Idiot. Complete dumb ass. And there he was, stuffing his face like he had done last night.

Idiot.

Fae finally settled down and ate her meager share, savoring every bit of it. She sighed and smiled serenely.

"This is so typical. He never thinks first. Damn Kiba." Hige remarked from where he sat.

"He couldn't watch that without doing something about it..." Fae said looking down. Lotta good she did.

"Heh, your one to talk. Racing off and getting yourself mobbed-" Hige stopped there. He hadn't meant to say it like that. It just came out. "I'm sorr-"

"Save it." Fae snapped. "It's true, any way."

"Still, you two shouldn't have butted in." Tsume remarked.

"Tsume..." Toboe looked at him sadly.

Tsume sighed and shook his head. "Lets just get outta here..."

"We can't move him like this." Fae said forcefully, glaring over at him.

"Your not in much shape to be giving orders, missy." he sneered.

Kiba's eyes began to flutter until they opened. He began to sit up quickly.

"Lets go-" he winced.

Fae's head whipped around to face him. "No way. I did not just spend all that time applying these for you to go screw yourself by moving to soon. Lay your ass back down." she said. Though her voice was angry she was gentle when she pushed Kiba back down. "And eat your bread."

Kiba stared up at her unmoving face. He sighed and raised his arm with the bread. He brought it too his mouth and took a large bite to satisfy her.

Hige watched this. So Fae hadn't eaten all the bread...now that he thought about it, he did remember Tsume eating something before. And she gave some to Toboe...and himself. God he was an idiot.

Complete grade A dumb ass.

He looked away ashamedly.

"Well I know someone we don't have to worry about feeding..." Tsume remarked, glaring at Hige.

"Hey! Its not my fault you didn't eat! You all ran off after Cole was kind enough to bring us food. It's a crime to let such hospitality and food go to waste." he snapped back. He glanced quickly at Fae and then glared back at Tsume.

"Well you coulda left us some..." Toboe mumbled

"Hey, you were the ones who wandered off, not me." Again he glanced at Fae. But she wasn't paying attention. She was using the scant amount of pasty stuff to apply more to Kiba.

"Geeze Fae, why are you so psychotic about applying so much. He looks like a giant green gunk." Hige said, taking out his embarrassment on her. Wow, he was doing great today.

Fae stopped reapplying the gunk for a moment. She bit her lip and turned her head to the side.. Hige gulped and worried he had said something wrong. Toboe looked nervous too. He knew why she was doing this. But then Fae shot Hige a nasty look.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to lug Kiba around for the next few days. This'll make life easier for all of us." she said quickly. She turned back to Kiba and put more gunk on.

Toboe finally broke the silence. "So then what are we gonna do?"

Hige smiled and leaned forward. "Oooh, like imposing on Cole's hospitality a little longer?" he asked excitedly.

"No like you getting us something to eat!"

"No like you getting us something to eat!"

Fae and Tsume glanced at each other when they both said the same thing at the same time. Fae recovered first and stuck her tongue out at him. "Jinx."

Hige blinked as well. Great...two Tsumes..."Wait, by myself?" he cried.

Both Tsume and Fae glared at him until he gulped and stood, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine. I'm going I'm going. Sheesh." he left the little ruin morosely.

"C'mon Toboe. We need more herbs." Fae said. She took a breath before holding it and standing up. She winced, then straightened and headed out. She looked back at Toboe. "C'mon, I don't know what the hell I'm looking for." she said and kept walking.

"Ehhh..." Toboe hurried to get into step with her.

"Hey Fae...do you really think its ok for you to be walking around like this...I mean..those guys–'

"Shut it! I'm fine. Stop worrying. Where are those damn plants?" she tried to change the subject.

Toboe sighed and headed off, Fae limping behind him.

"Um...Fae? What happened after you left..? I mean...Kiba is so beaten up and those guys...they really didn't like you much..." Toboe muttered, not looking at her.

"I don't know what happened to Kiba. I found him like that. And those guys are just mangy dogs. Don't concern yourself about it." she said, less harsh this time.

Toboe sighed and nodded. He'd drop it for now. He bent to start picking up some of the herbs. When he saw Fae trying to bend and get some he gulped. "Hey Fae! Um, there's probably not enough here...but I think there might be more...uhh..down that way." he said, pointing. Fae sighed and nodded, limping in that direction.

Walking wasn't good, but it was better then bending. Toboe sighed as she walked off. It wouldn't take her long to figure out he sent her on a goose chase. There was more then enough of the herbs here. And he highly doubted there were any down that way. He smirked to himself.

Down further, Fae heard a clank noise. She jumped and looked over the stone divider. She saw something silver in distance and decided to check it out. It was easier walking on all fours. Her paws crunched through the snow as she made her way towards the noise. When she got close enough she could see the silver stuff was bars on a cage. And who was in that cage? Hige of course. Was he really that dumb to fall for a trick like that. Yes. Yes he was.

Fae trotted over to him. He was gnawing at the bars when she got close enough. He stopped immediately and gave her a wolfy grin, tail wagging.

'_Fae! Damn am I glad to see you! Help me out, will ya?'_

'_What's wrong with your teeth?_'

'_Uhh...they're too delicate for something like this...heeh...'_

Fae growled and rolled her eyes. But she stepped up to the cage and opened her maw, displaying a very nice set of pearly-deadly whites. She bit down hard on the bar. When she applied more pressure and tried to twist it, her rib gave a painful jab as punishment. She yelped and backed away. She twisted her head around to lick at the wound she couldn't reach. She shook her head and went back to biting the bar.

Hige felt like the biggest jerk on the planet. He ate her food, poked fun at her beating, and was now making her break him out when she was clearly too injured.

'_Stop. I'll get it from here. You loosened it to it won't be as bad...'_ he muttered. He gulped and bit down in the same spot she had before, whining a little when the cold metal made his teeth ache. He backed away and pawed at his face.

Fae stood watching him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just trick them. Turn human." she felt dumb for not figuring it out before.

"Oh...right..hehe..." Hige stood and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hadn't thought of that...heh..."

Fae rolled her eyes. She whipped her head around when she saw three of Zali's pack walking toward her. Oh joy. Orange Hat and two of the three guys who had beaten her. This was going to be a lot of fun. She couldn't help but shake a little. Three guys, one her. She was injured, and besides from Orange Hat's crushed balls, they were all fine. Charming. Wonderful. Fantastic. Super cala fragilistic expe-ala-docsious. This was great.

Hige was also looking fixedly at them, glaring, his lip curled in a snarl. He could see Fae shaking and smell some of her fear. He couldn't blame her at all. Those guys had been close to...he shook his head. He was taking a breath to tell Fae to get out of here when she straightened up and moved to stand square between them and him. Was she really doing this? He couldn't believe it.

"Fae! What the hell! Go get Tsume and Toboe or something! Get out of here!" he whispered urgently to her.

Fae looked back at him with a fire in her eyes. "Hell no. These guys are getting a beating. Look, I can hear the truck getting ready to head over and pick you up. Just stay like that and they'll let you out. Cake walk." she smirked and turned her attention back to the three approaching smirking wolves.

"Why, Orangy! I didn't know you were up and walking. Put some ice on your crotch?" she purred in a sweet voice.

The man with the orange had scowled before he put on a fake smile. "Heh. See your looking good after my guys beat you. I see it did nothing to silence your tongue, you little bitch." he replied. "Tell us. We don't know what it feels like to get our asses kicked. But this time, you ain't getting away with just a beating." he smirked wickedly, eyes burning.

Fae stopped herself before she shivered. She composed herself and stood tall. "Id like to see you try, mutt. Or are you too scared I'll_ rip_ your little jewels _off_ this time?" she said in a sugary voice.

"Heh." Orange Hat nodded to his two fellows. They went around him and moved in on Fae slowly, saying revolting things: mostly describing what they were going to do to her to make her cry uncle.

Hige snarled, enraged. His hands gripped the bars so hard his knuckles turned white."Fae, c'mon! I'm begging you! Get the hell out of here! I'll be fine, I'm in a cage for Christ sake! Fae! Fae!!"

But it was too late. Ignoring all pains from her body, she lunged like lightening at the first guy, letting looser a huge snarl. The guy put his arm up just in time. He screamed as Fae buried her fangs as far deep as possible into her arm. The other wolf leapt at her, yanking her from the other guy. Fae snarled and whipped her head around, grabbed the wolf's ear. She tore her head side to side, spitting out the ear. The wolf howled in pain and let go of her side. He whined and whimpered, pawing at the stub where his ear had been. Fae smirked and turned toward the first wolf she had attacked. He snarled at her, favoring his front left leg. Fae made a move toward him and nearly fell over from the pain in her side.

The wolf took advantage of her and leapt on her, forcing her into the snow. She squirmed but he didn't get up. The second wolf had already recovered and grabbed her neck scruff in her mouth, yanking his head back and forth harshly. Fae couldn't hold in a yelp.

Hige slammed himself against the bars of his cage. Damn. Oof. Damn. Oof. DAMN. No matter how many times, the bars didn't so much as vibrate. He stuck his snarling muzzle through the bars, snapping at the wolves. He looked up to see an orange truck coming toward them. It was still far away, but it was also still coming.

Fae seriously thought her head was going to be ripped off. Then the yanking stopped and she opened her eyes. The greyish wolf had been knocked to the ground by a small russet form.

"Toboe!"

"_Toboe!"_

Both Hige and Fae were shocked to see him. The small wolf snarled and snapped, at the much bigger wolf. The grey wolf snarled and lunged for him. Toboe's much more lithe form dodged easily. He ran around the wolf and lunged for his back leg. He bit down hard and started pulling back, whipping his head around.

"_How do you like it jerk!"_ he yelled angrily.

The grey wolf yelped and whined, trying to turn and attack Toboe. The wolf on top of Fae was distracted. She took her chance and bucked as hard as she could. She darted out from under his unbalanced form. She looked to her right to see if Orange was going to do anything. But he was off in the distance, too far to get to with another wolf pursuing her.

She ran to help Toboe. She leapt over the grey wolf and bit down–hard–where his shoulder met his neck. Blood spurted into her face and she backed away. The wolf's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

"_Did..did you..?'_

"_No. He's not dead. Pressure point." _Fae answered. She looked at Toboe. _"You need to go get Tsume. I'll be fine here. Just go! Quick!"_ Toboe whimpered but followed her order and took off like a bolt in the direction he had come.

Fae turned to her other opponent. She took a breath and lunged after him. The wolf saw what she had done to his friend and yelped, falling back. Fae grabbed hold of his tail as he turned to flee. The wolf whined and yelped, fighting out of his grip. He did get out of her grip–minus half his tail. Fae spit it out, disgusted. She hadn't wanted _that_ to happen...geeze. The wolf had run off. Fae limped back to the cage and looked at Hige's muzzle still stiuck between the bars. And she meant stuck.

Fae rose her brow and rolled her eyes. "Your seriously stuck? Really? Hahah!" she couldn't help but laugh, but she stopped when it hurt too damn much.

"_Shut up and help me out will ya?' _he was embarrassed

Fae pressed her hand against his nose and pushed while he tugged. He stood up and rubbed his face. "Ow...that smarts..."

"I'll have to take your word for it. Never had my nose stuck between bars before." she said with a smirk.

Hige glared at her then stopped. She was even worse looking now then before. Her neck was bleeding down her back and chest and a large bruise was appearing around her mid section.

"Oh stop checking me out already. I know I'm one hot ticket, but your making me blush!" she snorted and rolled her eyes.

Hige looked back up at her face. "Wh-what!? Now listen here–"

Fae fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Orange Hat stood behind her with a chunk of wood in his hands. He dropped it and walked up to the bars.

Hige was too shocked to react. How had neither of them not noticed him!? Orange reached through the bars and grabbed Hige's hoodie, pulling him closer. "Nighty night." he hissed. He pulled his free arm back and brought it hard into Hige's stomach.

Hige winced, then fell to the ground as a wolf. Orange smirked. _Just in time..._

The orange truck pulled up, two humans getting out. "Wow...got a big one–hey! What's that?" one asked, pointing at Fae's unconscious wolf form.

"Trash, I'll get rid of it." he said, waving his hand in dismissal.

The other human looked into the cage. "Wow. This ones pretty big. It'll be a good worker."

"Naah, its too wild. It'd be safer to put it down." Orange Hat said.

"Yeah...guess your right. Oh well, we'll go cremate it." the first human said.

They mechanically loaded the cage and Hige into the back of their truck. They drove off the way they had come. Orange had watched as they drove off. He looked down at Fae and kicked her in the side. She didn't stir. He turned to leave when a huge grey wolf lunged itself at him, plowing him right into the ground. He didn't have time to curse before there was a large knife at his throat.

"What the fuck do you think your doing to our pack?" he said slowly, dangerously. He let the knife slice into the man's neck, leaving a small cut, but it definitely hurt like a bitch.

"Fae!" Toboe cried. He ran to her still form, whimpering. He snuffled her sides, whimpering softly. He pawed gently at her and all she did was whimper a little. Toboe's tail hung low as he licked at her face, trying to rouse her. He whined without stop.

"_C'mon Fae...get up. Your not hurt too bad..._" He glanced at the blood on the back of her neck and whined louder.

Fae whined as well, eyes fluttering open. She rubbed her head with her hand, feeling a very large bump forming. Kiba limped onto the scene. Tsume had been carrying him on his back but placed him down when he heard the sounds of fighting. They had come into view of everything as Hige was led off.

Kiba stood between Orange and Fae. If looks could kill...He looked over at Fae who was just coming to. She looked back. The wound on her neck would need to be looked after. She sat up shakily and caught sight of him. She flashed a smirk and a gave a weak thumbs up. Kiba nodded in reply, glad she was well enough to joke around. Then he turned back to Orange. He limped over to where Tsume had him pinned.

"What did you think you were doing to out pack mates?" he asked icily. His blue eyes were colder then ice and harder then steel. Orangy's eyes were wide as he stared at Kiba, gulping.

"D-don't waste any giant-robot-killing moves on him. He's not worth it." Fae spat some blood onto the ground, wiping her mouth.

"Fae, don't talk and move so much. Your really hurt." Toboe whined worriedly.

Fae brushed him off, waving her hand in dismissal of such a thing. "I'm fine. Just a little bruised is all. She reached behind her head to feel the blood. "Eww...that things teeth were in me...disgusting..." The boys were just glad that that was her biggest problem. She lifted her hair, trying to salvage it. She'd done her part. Now she was going to sit back and watch the boys have a go. She jumped when she felt a tongue licking at her wound. She reached back to feel fur.

"Guuh! Toboe, stop it! This is painful!" she whined, and they both knew she didn't mean physically.

"_Do you want to keep that guy's germs in your neck?"_ Toboe asked.

Fae cringed and decided to let him do it. She sat in the snow and sulked.

"Where are they taking Hige?" Tsume demanded.

"I don't kn-"

"Tell us. Now!" Kiba barked. He was snarling angrily.

Just then a big brown form ran into Tsume, pushing him off Orange Hat. The group looked up surprised when Zali stood over him. "This is my pack! I'll do the punishing!" he commanded.

He looked down and grabbed Orange Hat by the shirt. "Where did they take their friend, Moss?" he growled.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Moss yelled angrily.

Zali glared down at him before punching him in the jaw. Moss held his face and snarled at Zali. "I suggest you leave my territory, Moss. Now." Zali said evenly.

Moss snarled, but got up quickly and ran off. Zali watched him with a stony gaze. He turned back to the group. "I'm sorry for all that Moss has done." he looked primarily at Fae and Kiba. Fae looked away but Kiba kept watching Zali. " I think I know where they're taking your friend. Follow me." with that he leapt off, paws crunching into the snow. Tsume looked at Kiba.

"I'm fine. I can run now." he said, not wanting to replay how he had gotten here.

"Good." Tsume said. He took off after Zali.

Kiba looked to Fae to ask if she could run. He was shocked to see she was already up, wobbly yes, but stable. She took a step and faltered. She snarled angrily. She got back and began heading after Zali at a good paced lope. Toboe stayed nearly glued to her side. Kiba marveled at her will. Then he ran off after his companions, still weak, but able to run. He kept even pace with Toboe and Fae.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The human looked back to see the big dog in the cage. "It's a shame we have to get rid of him." he faced forward once more. "I always hate to see them die."

"Nothing to it. Just shove him in the oven and walk away." the second human shrugged.

Hige stirred in the back. He pulled at the bars with his hands, standing himself up. "Hey! Hey look back here!! I'm a human!! Look back!" Hige called. But the humans made no move like they had heard him. "Shit shit shit..." Hige muttered.

He fell to the ground again as the truck swerved violently. The weight from the cage made the truck topple over. "What the!?" Hige looked around. Standing infront of the cage were Zali, Tsume, and Kiba. Zali leapt onto the truck and stood on the door, preventing the humans from getting out just yet. Hige was glad to see them. But he looked around and his throat caught. Where was...?

Fae came running around the corner, limping and faltering, but running, Toboe at her side. Hige's face lit up and he smiled broadly.

"'Bout time you guys got here! Now let me out!" he pleaded.

Kiba bit onto the metal bars and twisted them, bending them out of the way. The hole was finally big enough for Hige and he squeezed out. Zali was have flung and half jumped from his position on the door. One of the humans popped out and cursed, aiming a gun at no one in particular.

All six wolves took off in the opposite direction they had come from. The humans were left with a turned over truck, a broken cage, and not a clue what the hell just happened.

888888888888888888888888888888888

They walked through the tunnel in the graveyard. Zali lead, then Kiba, Toboe, Fae, Hige, and Tsume took the rear.

"This is the only way...right?" Toboe asked nervously. He kept glancing back at Fae to make sure she was alright. She scowled differently at him each time.

"Are you sure this tunnel is stable?" Hige asked, glancing dubiously at the walls. Hige kept glancing at the mangled wound on the back of Fae's neck. It was going to leave a nasty scar. He couldn't help but feel it was partially his fault.

"I'd say it's better then being burned up in the trash." Tsume remarked dryly.

They made it through the enclosed tunnel into a much wider form with a dirt floor. It smelled horrible, but not toxic.

"This is as far as I plan to go." Zali confirmed. "From here on out your all on your own."

"You mean your not coming with us?" Kiba asked.

"Your just going to keep...living here?" Fae asked incredulously.

"I don't know if the place we tried to find was real or not." Zali stated. "But I believe there are some who can make it to Paradise and some who can't. I'm convinced in that. And its time for you to find our for yourselves if the real Paradise does exist somewhere at the end of this road."

"You know, you don't act much like a wolf." Tsume remarked.

"Tsume!" Kiba rebuked.

"A wolf protects its own. Its not natural for it to look out for another pack." Tsume continued.

"Heh. Your right. I guess I really have fallen." Zali said looking over his shoulder at them.

A moment passed before Kiba nodded and took off running down the tunnel. Another second later, they were all followed. Tsume, Hige, and Toboe still attached to Fae.

"Flowers are clever things. Even if it looks like they've vanished they never really go away. Heh. You know, like a pack of wolves."

Their paws made soft sounds on the dirt floor. They ran as one.

"As long as there's a moon, flowers will never die. And neither will us wolves."

They ran to their destinies.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pantpantpant. Two days. All done. Chapter 6! I really hope you all enjoyed it. I poured nearly all my free hours into this. I hope no one seems too OOC. Oh, and I kept forgetting to say it, but Kai's with them. He didn't disappear. He's riding on Hige's back for now. Hehe. Ok, well. I really really reallllly hope you like it.

Oh, and I didn't mean to make Fae seem stronger then Kiba. Kiba got the shit kicked out of him. Fae got beat up, but not nearly as bad. But since this fic. is mostly in Fae's POV, we hear her inner thoughts on her pain. For all we know, Kiba is bawling like a baby inside his head. Naah, he wouldn't do that...

PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD, REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS.

I can't give you want you want if you don't tell me!!

Much love to you all.


	7. God's Footprints

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I had messed up this chapter a few months ago and then just didn't want to type anymore. But now I hope this chapter will make you all hate me a little less. **

**Sorry about the unavailable picture in the last chapter. If you want to see it, just e-mail me or ask for it in your review and I'll send it to you.**

**Wolf's Rain © BONES  
Fae, Kai, all other OCs © Redmoonfae**

**Enjoy!**

_Damn this tunnel is long…_

Fae panted lightly as they continued running. They had already stopped to rest once and that must have been hours ago. It was impossible to tell time in a dark tunnel. They hadn't had a single whiff of fresh air since they had first climbed down with Zali. Hige had started complaining about his stomach before their rest and Toboe was just tired. Tsume kept going without complaint, as did Kiba. Fae was uneasy about this. After his beating he shouldn't just keep going like this. She mentally sighed, annoyed. She glanced to her left for about the hundredth time where Hige ran. Kai still lay on his wide back, comfortably snoozing. Fae had tried to get him to come back to her or Toboe at least but he had refused, saying he was far too comfortable.

Whatever. His own damn fault if he was eaten.

She then glanced to her right to see Toboe lagging a little behind, panting hard. Fae rolled her eyes but slowed down for him, just enough so that he could run abreast with her.

"_Hey guys, how much longer?" _Toboe whined, ears falling back in fatigue.

_"Yeah, how much further? I'm starvinnggg!" _Hige chimed in.

_"It can't be much further."_ Kiba said without looking back.

_"Would you both quit complaining for once?"_ Tsume growled.

Both Toboe and Hige stopped whining but muttered to themselves. Fae kept silent and kept running steadily ahead. She didn't know how much more time passed. At some point during that time, Hige had sped up and was ahead of her now, head in the air and nose twitching. Fae was in a daze, running automatically now while she took a mental snooze. Suddenly Hige came to a stop. Fae yelped as she leapt to the side just in time, skidding in the hard dirt of the tunnel. She was about to snap at him when he spoke.

_"Hey! You smell that? Fresh air!"_ Hige cried excitedly.

Kiba and Tsume also came to a stop up ahead. Both their noses were also now in the air and scenting for the alleged fresh air. Fae lifted her maw tentatively, sniffing softly. She thought she might smell it…but she couldn't be sure, it was so faint.

'_This way!"_ Hige started running off in the direction they had already been going.

The other wolves followed him, trusting his nose to find the way out. They ran for a while longer before Hige slowed. His nose wuffled at the air nosily. Finally he trotted over to the left side of the tunnel and sniffed at the wall for a while there. Before everyone lost their temper, Hige yipped in joy.

_"Its right here! The smell is coming from right here!" _ Hige began to dig at the wall with his big paws, throwing clumps of dirt over at everyone.

_"Not that I'm doubting your huge nose, but that's a wall, porky."_ Tsume said sarcastically.

_"Yeah Hige, how could fresh air be coming from the wall…?"_ Toboe muttered, cocking his head to the side.

_"You're telling me you can't smell that??" _Hige scoffed disbelievingly.

_"Our noses aren't as fat as yours."_ Fae yawned, getting agitated now.

Kiba stayed silent, still scenting the air. He walked over to where Hige dug and smelt around there. _"He's right. It's really soft, but its fresh air." _he confirmed.

The other three stared bewildered as Kiba also began to dig at the wall. Toboe hurried over after a moment and dug excitedly. Fae followed more sedately, digging slowly before speeding up when she could also smell the freshness. Tsume grumbled before lending his claws as well.

No one knew how long they dug for, it felt like a while. They had made a very large half circle dent in the wall, a large pile of dirt forming behind them. Toboe was becoming tired and his digging slowed. Hige's stomach was grumbling loudly and his digging slowed with every noise. Fae, Tsume, and Kiba kept digging, either from believing they were close to their goal or they were just persistent. Fae growled as they dug more and more and there seemed to be no end. Her lips curled back in a snarl as she lifted her paw and swiped angrily at the earth. She blinked back tears as sunlight streamed through the hole right into her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head, pawing at her face.

_"Damn! I'm blind." _She growled angrily.

Tsume smirked, silently laughing. _"Well atleast we'll be able to see the outside thanks to your sacrifice."_ He drawled sarcastically.

Fae snarled and swiped at him half heartedly, eyes still shut in pain. When she did finally open them, she could only see green spots and darkness, barely able to make out the outline of her companions. She could hear atleast. She heard the guys digging at the hole she made, making it bigger and bigger. She blinked a few times until her vision was returned to normal, then she helped with the digging once more. After a while they sat back and took a rest, all five completely caked in dirt and mud. The hole was much larger now, but still too small for them.

Kai, who had been lying sedately off to the side now stood and stretched. He trotted up the dirt slope up to the hole and leapt through. Hige stared disbelieving at the hole where the small fox had just been.

_"What the-did he just-what!? We do all the work and he just runs off!? I knew I should've eaten him…_" Hige was grumbling annoyed, but stopped when Fae snarled dangerously.

_"Don't be jealous you'll have to stay down here for a few more days until its finally big enough for you to get through." _Fae shrugged with a smirk.

_"Of course you'd stick up for him-hey!" _Hige growled when he registered the insult. He was about to go after her when Toboe stepped in between them.

"_Hey! C'mon guys, don't fight. We're all just tired and hungry…" _He tried to reason.

"_Toboe, see if you can fit through now. You can dig from the outside while we dig in here."_ Kiba said before anyone else spoke.

Toboe looked up at Kiba then the hole. _"Um…isn't Fae smaller…?"_ he asked shakily. Being on the other side, alone, in a place they'd never been, didn't really appeal to him.

_"Nope."_ Hige smirked.

Fae snapped at his maw and Hige jumped back. He snorted and pawed at his delicate nose.

_"Get goin' runt. We don't wanna die in here." _Tsume growled.

Toboe gulped before walking uncertainly to the hole. He stuck his front paws through then his head. He dug into the dirt with his claws, pulling himself with his front paws and pushing with his back. He wiggled for a while before he was finally through, the hole slightly bigger from his thrashing. He grinned wolfily before he looked around. He stood in a big, empty plain, yellow grass sprouting everywhere. Toboe's ears perked up, listening for any sound. He gulped before turning back toward the hole. He started digging fervently to the side of the hole, making it wider.

Fae and the three remaining boys started digging once more. It was easier now with more space for them to fit in. It wasn't long before the hole was big enough for Fae. She stuck her front paws and head out, pulling and pushing like Toboe had done. She heard Hige mutter something behind her and snicker. She growled, lifting her back paw and smacking him squarely in the jaw. She knew she had hit him when he yelped, going into an angry tangent. She was finally out in the dimming sunlight. She yawned and stretched, shaking off some dirt.

_"Long time no see._" Fae said to Toboe.

Toboe grinned, silently laughing. They got to work digging once more. It was getting darker when the hole was big enough for Tsume and Kiba. They all worked to get it bigger for Hige, making it take longer then was necessary as a joke. Finally, when it was completely dark outside, Hige was out. Fae looked up at the sky with a frown on her face.

"Geeze, if we didn't have to get you out, we could've had some fun in the sun…" Fae said with a mock sigh, rubbing her arms.

Hige snorted and rolled his eyes, glaring at her back. He yelped when he felt something climb up his back and jump onto his shoulder. "Gaah!! What the!?" he whirled around to see what it was; not realizing Kai was propped up on his shoulder. When he stopped moving, Kai leapt from his shoulder into Fae's arms.

"Hey, there you are. Where did you go?" Fae asked suspiciously.

_"There is a storm coming. I found shelter big enough for all of you." _He replied. He leapt out of her arms and began trotting off in a seemingly random direction.

"Shelter? In this place? Hmph." Tsume shook his head pessimistically.

"Oh shut it. If he says he found something he did." Fae sighed, following after Kai. She looked up at the sky worriedly. She hated storms.

Kiba and Toboe followed after her then were followed by Hige and Tsume. They walked for what seemed like forever. The heavens opened up before they made it to any kind of shelter; all five were soaked in seconds. Fae growled and pushed sopping hair out of her face.

"Yo, we anywhere near the shelter?" she snapped at Kai. He didn't respond but went faster.

It was miserable going. The field turned into mud in minutes, huge puddles forming everywhere. Low rumbling shook the sky, the wind picked up violently. The tall grass turned into wips, lashing at the pack's faces and bodies ceaselessly. The roaring of the wind made an eerie chorus for the melody of the pounding rain. Fae pushed against the wind and grabbed Kai up, just taking his directions now.

"Real reliable he is..." Tsume growled eyes half shut against the wind.

"Shut it. He says we're almost there." Fae snapped back at him. She tried to keep her voice from shaking, glancing up at the sky every now and then.

"You know, I'm gettin' real tired of your attitude." Tsume snarled slowly.

Fae turned towards him with her lips curled back and wolf's teeth showing. "If you're so damn tired, do something about it, X man." Fae barked.

"Sounds damn good to me." Tsume sneered taking a few steps closer to her.

"H-hey guys! Cut it out! We're all just hungry and tired. When we get to the shelter we'll get dry and rest and-" Toboe's words fell on deaf ears as Fae and Tsume started circling each other.

Hige stood behind Toboe and hit him not so lightly on the head. "Don't bother kid. Those two have been itching for a fight since day one. This should be good. Personally, I'm voting Fae kicks his ass." Hige said with a wide smirk.

Toboe looked up at him disbelievingly. "B-but they're both get hurt! Kiba! Can't you stop them?" Toboe whined, looking over at Kiba with pleading eyes.

Kiba watched the two circle with a crease between his brows. "Even if I stopped them now, they'd still fight eventually. It's better for them to get it out now." He finally said slowly, thinking about his words.

Just as the two were able to go at it, a bolt of lightning struck down only yards away from them. The noise was enough to shatter the ear drums of a human, let alone a wolf. All five wolves faltered at the noise, grabbing at their ears and grimacing. The very air seemed to rattle with the sound. Finally, the noise died out and the five wolves slowly began to regain their senses. Then another bolt struck down. Toboe yelped and fell to the ground on his knees, scratching at his ears.

"Enough. We need to leave. Now." Kiba commanded after the noise was beginning to die away.

Tsume and Fae glared at each other but both relented, silently agreeing to continue the fight another time. Kai leapt down from a rock he had been waiting on and nipped at Fae's ankle. She looked down and nodded, picking him up and heading at a fast jog to where he directed. The boys followed quickly, dodging deep puddles and shuddering every time a bolt struck close by.

After what seemed like hours they entered a forest and now had to dodge trees. No one took notice of landmarks or animal signs, they ran heedlessly, leaping and twisting to avoid rocks and trees. Finally Kai gave the halt. Fae looked around, confused. Finally Kai leapt down from her arms and trotted over to what seemed to be an overgrown clump of bushes and weeds. But the little fox darted into the thicket. Fae carefully went over and pushed the branches away with her maw. Her tail wagged faintly as she ducked inside the den like structure.

"_Where the hell did she go?" _Hige asked in an incredulous manner.

"_You can't be that stupid." _Tsume said shaking his head with a sigh.

"_It's a den! I hope its dry…" _Toboe said as he hurried into the thicket.

"_I don't care if a rabid badgers in there. I just want to be out of this rain!"_ Hige hurried into the den, squeezing himself in.

Kiba waited for Tsume to go in before he did himself, aiming to put himself at the mouth of the den to keep watch for anything. But Tsume shook his head and snorted.

"_I wanna be as far away from that bitch as I can."_ He said with a growl.

Kiba nodded and went into the den, followed shortly by Tsume who stayed close to the entrance.

The inside of the den was more than a little uncomfortable to fit five wolves and a fox into. As the other boys had come in, Toboe had been forced to lay his front legs over Fae's back and Hige was equally forced to rest his head on Toboe's back. Kiba and Tsume were able to keep their pride as Tsume lay very close to the entrance, enough so he could stick his head and let the overhanging dirt roof and branches keep him dry. Kiba was himself tucked up against Hige's side, but not uncomfortably so.

It was warm atleast.

"_This is the foxe's idea of a good place to sleep? Geeze…this sucks." _Hige muttered, shifting around and shuffling everyone.

"_Then you and your fat ass can get out and we'll all be more comfortable." _Fae snapped angrily. It was uncomfortable having Toboe lying on top of her, and not just because he was all bones and sharp angles.

"_No need to be so testy.."_ Hige muttered, snorting and laying his head on Toboe's back dejectedly. The roof was too low for him to keep his head raised.

"_Please guys…let's not fight for once. This place is too small…"_ Toboe mumbled. He kept shifting his upper weight on Fae's back, digging his bony shoulder in her spine. He kept muttering _"sorry" _and _"opps.."_

Fae fought to keep her temper. She decided to just close her eyes and lay her head down on the cool dirt of the den, each exhalation stirring up fur and dirt. She picked her head up again and then sniffed at the ground some more. She was about to voice her concern when Kiba beat her to it.

"_Fae, is Kai sure this den is unoccupied?"_ he asked, looking at her in the darkness, yellow eyes glowing.

Kai yawned and shook himself where he lay between Fae's paws. _"Yes yes, its fine. The inhabitant has visited here in a while."_ He yawned widely with a fox yip and rolled himself over, falling asleep very quickly.

"_We should move out when the rain dies down." _Kiba said after a moment of thought. He looked to the entrance where Tsume lay sullenly, seemingly asleep. He finally lowered his head to the earth and let his eyes shut, sides heaving in and out in sleep.

Hige had also fallen asleep, snoring lightly. Toboe was still shifting himself on Fae before he finally seemed comfortable. He lay mostly over her shoulders; paws draped over her other side and rested his head on his legs.

"_Night."_ He said with a jaw cracking yawn.

Fae made no reply but knew he was already asleep anyway. She sighed and lay her head back down, careful not to lay her head on Kai. She sighed deeply and finally let her eyelids flutter shut in much needed sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888

Fae awoke with a start to sound of vicious hissing and snarling. She suddenly felt much more claustrophobic. Her eyes snapped open to see that Tsume had backed up deeper into the den, pushing Kiba back into Hige and Hige into herself and Toboe.

"_What the hell!?"_ Hige snapped awake, trying to stand and banging his head on the roof.

"_Fucking badger!"_ Tsume snarled. He growled loudly and snapped at the other creature, the badger, that was hissing and growling. Finally he bulldozed his way through, taking the badger with him.

Kiba was quick to follow, zipping out of the den like a blur. Hige made no move, still too sleep dazed, trapping Fae and Toboe in as well. Fae growled and pushed hard against Toboe into Hige.

"_Move! Movemovemove!!"_ she yelled angrily.

Finally Hige belly crawled out of the den, squeezing into the open. Fae jostled Toboe out who still had not moved and hurried out of the den and was surprised by what she saw. Kiba and Tsume were on either side of a massive badger. Fae hadn't seen many, but she knew they never usually got _that_ big.

It was whipping back and forth to snap at Kiba and Tsume in turn. Hige stood off to the side, licking his chops hungrily.

As the badger whirled on Tsume, Kiba leapt in and grabbed it by the neck, lifting it off the ground just barely and slamming it back to the ground. The badger ceased moving, its neck broken, its face forever frozen in a vicious scowl.

Hige yipped happily and hurried over to the new meal. Fae stepped in his Fae and curled her lip back. Hige backed away with his ears down dejectedly. He knew it was Kiba's right to eat first, but he was soo hungry he couldn't help himself.

Kiba bit into the badger, making the scent of blood and food permeate the air as Toboe came out of the den, eyes bugging out of his head at the food. Tsume began to eat, followed by Fae, Hige, and then Toboe joined in. The badger was exactly a meal for five hungry wolves, but it was good enough. Fae licked her chops contentedly, the pangs of hunger subdued for now atleast.

Hige finished his last morsal and sighed. _"Man, I wish that had been a deer or something…"_ he said wistfully.

"_I'm just glad we finally got to eat." _Toboe said cheerfully licking his chops.

"_We should split up and see if we can find anything else to eat before he head out again."_ Kiba said, looking into the woods.

The others all agreed and they headed out. Hige, Tsume, and Kiba all went separate ways, but Toboe tagged along with Fae.

They walked through the forest quietly, paws making little crunching noises on the leaves. The wind jostled the leaves gently, but other than the small 'clinkclink' of Toboe's bracelets, there was no other sound.

Fae kept her eyes pealed for any movement and her ears flickered back and forth to catch any noise. Toboe did the same, or more like _tried_ to do the same. He became distracted very easily, running to chase some smell or hurrying off to examine something more closely. After he accidently spooked out some quail and failed to catch one, Fae had had enough.

"_What do you think your doing? We're trying to find food, not alert everything in the woods wolves are here!" _she growled.

Toboe walked slowly back to her, ears back in embarrassment. When he came close enough, Fae wacked him on the side with her paw.

"_I'm sorry…it's just…I've never been in a forest before."_ He muttered, scratching at the ground.

Fae blinked at him disbelievingly. _"Really? Your not joking? Wow…"_

Toboe nodded and they both continued walking forward. _"Granny found me outside the entrance to the city I lived in. After…she died…I just stayed in the city. I've never seen so many trees so close together!"_ he perked up and his tail wagged, finding new excitement in the trees, the moss, and the leaves.

Fae listened to him talk, nodding to herself. Kai lay on her back, lending his own eyes and ears to finding a meal. He fidgeted and stood, leaping off her back and darting into the bushes. Fae glanced to where he ran off but otherwise paid no mind to him.

"_So where did you used to live Fae? I mean, besides the city." _ Toboe asked, looking over at her.

Fae's step faltered for a second but she continued walking. _"I…used to live in a forest like this one. But the trees were much bigger and more…alive." _She started, looking up at the trees with their semi dead branches and crooked trunks. It was eerie to say the least.

"_Wow…if you lived in such a nice place, why did you move to the city?" _Toboe asked with a cocked head.

_Fae's head drooped at the memory. "Well…my pack-"_

"_Get ready!"_

Both Fae and Toboe stopped and looked in the direction Kai's shout had come from. Suddenly three plump pheasants ran through the brush in panic. Fae stared for a moment before with a snarl she leapt into a chase after one of the birds. Toboe blinked and made a bark like noise before running after another bird.

Toboe had never really hunted before aside from fighting off crows to eat garbage. The thrill of the hunt was exhilarating. He ran fast, claws digging into the dirt of the ground. He had eyes only for the prey which darted and flapped in drunken zig zags. Twice he had almost caught it before it had changed its direction. Toboe didn't even notice that as he ran the forest was thining out dramatically.

Suddenly, the pheasant seemed to trip for a second. Toboe lunged out of instinct and grabbed the bird in his mouth. He had missed the neck, but had a firm grip on his left side. He skidded to a stop, kicking up dirt and other debris. The bird squawked and made other horrible dying noises and Toboe playfully shook the bird in his mouth. Finally the bird stopped fighting and drooped.

Toboe let the bird drop to the ground carefully, tongue and lips working to get out feathers stuck in his teeth. He panted happily, looking down at his prey. He lifted his head and howled, unable to keep it in.

After a few moments fae trotted onto the scene with two birds in her mouth. Kai trotted beside her, play nipping at the dead birds. She dropped her birds next to Toboe's and sat down. She pawed at Toboe's head and gave a wolfy grin.

"_I didn't think you had it in you."_ Fae said in an appraising voice.

"_Hey! I can hunt too." _He looked down to see the three birds and his ears drooped. "_Aw…you caught two."_ He mumbled sadly.

Fae rolled her eyes and nudged one of the birds. _"It was nothing. This one was just dumb and the other's leg was messed up."_ She said. She was only telling half the truth, but she didn't want him to feel bad about only getting one of the birds.

Toboe nodded, mood lifted somewhat, when his stomach grumbled. He looked at his own bird with hungry eyes, licking his lips.

Fae looked at him and then glanced over her shoulder, ears perked. She turned to face forward and picked up Toboe's bird and dragged it off a little ways away. "_C'mon. You earned this one. Chow down. And if the guys give you any crap about it I'll swap them in the faces." _She said with a wolf smirk.

Toboe smiled and trotted over to where Fae had brought the pheasants. He bit into it, making funny faces when his face became full of feathers. Fae barked a laugh. Toboe licked his newly bloodied chops and nudged the pheasant over to Fae with his nose.

"_You eat and Kai eat too. This bird's fat!" _he said, grinning happily.

"_Thought you'd never offer."_ Fae said with mock sadness.

Fae, Toboe, and Kai devoured the bird within minutes, leaving only the bones and feathers. Many, many feathers.

Fae snorted at the feathers stuck all around her maw. One tickled her nose and she sneezed loudly, shaking her head afterwards. Toboe laughed loudly at this until Fae swatted him in the nose.

"_C'mon, lets find a stream or something to wash these off in." _Fae said, shaking her head again to try and dislodge some feathers. She trotted over and grabbed one of the other pheasants and Toboe grabbed the other. Kai leapt onto Fae's back and curled up to sleep.

The two wolves padded through the now sparse forest, scenting the air for water. Fae stopped when she smelt something familiar.

"_Stop. I smell humans." _She said lowly.

Toboe stopped in mid step and then walked backwards. He smelt at the air too until he caught the scent. _"I wonder if there's a city around here…"_ he said to himself.

"Well, just to be safe…" Fae walked forward slowly, holding the pheasant in her hand. She moved her hair with the other hand to hide Kai better from view. Toboe walked slowly behind her, combat boots making clunking noises on the dirt. Finally they came to a place where the forest opened up completely onto what looked like cliff walls. But the walls weren't made of walls at all; they were buildings. Very run down and right on the cliff race, probably built into the cliff itself.

They walked slowly and carefully, peering around at the buildings. Fae lifted her head to scent the air better when she smelt something else besides humans. The reached forward and grabbed Toboe's arm, and flung him back just as bullets rained down on them. She put her arms up to try and block some of them. Toboe lay on the ground behind her dazed, covering his face.

"Run!" Fae yelled. She reached back and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him to the right. He took off in that direction as Fae took off in the other.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hige, Tsume, and Kiba stopped as they heard faint gunshots coming from the same direction as Hige's howl. They had all found at least something to eat but only Kiba had found something else to bring along with him for the rest of them; a fairly large gopher was between his jowls. Hige had been eyeing it since they had all caught up with each other. But now Kiba put the rodent down and looked in the direction the shots had come from.

"We have to hurry." He said.

They took off running toward the sound, dodging trees and rocks just as they had when they first entered the forest.

"Gaah…leave it to Toboe to get shot at in the middle of the woods…" Hige groaned, shaking his head.

"Heh…stupid pup." Tsume muttered.

They ran until the forest began to thing out. Kiba stopped them and walked around the semi clearing. He knelt down to look at a mass of feather and bones laying on the ground.

"Toboe and Fae were here. They must have kept going in that direction." Kiba said as he stood and looked toward the opposite side of the clearing. "Let's go." 

With that, they were off again. It wasn't much longer until they came to the mass of cliff buildings.

"What can you smell Hige?" Kiba asked. They all smelt the humans, but Hige's nose was the best at picking out separate scents.

"Those two were defiantly here. And look…there's some blood on the ground." Hige knelt down and looked at the blood, nose twitching. His eyes opened wide and he stood quickly. "I smell gunpowder!"

Just as he said this, the humans hiding in the buildings opened fire on the three wolves.

"Shi-" Tsume took off in a random direction, as did Hige and Kiba. They all heard a human shout, "OUTSIDERS, GO HOME!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fae sat with her back against a wall. She panted hard, peeking around the corner to see some humans running by, but thankfully they took no notice of her. He sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall. After a moment she leaned forward and moved her hand that was clutching her side. Blood socked through her tank top and through her other shirt. She grimaced and pulled her shirt up, examining the wound. She sighed in relief when she saw it just bled a lot, that it wasn't a horrible wound that had struck a vital organ.

_Ok…this is good. Damage assessed. Now…where the hell did Toboe go!?_

She growled and hit the heel of her palm to her forehead. She was such an idiot. She had meant to run in the same direction as she had pushed Toboe into, but she had panicked and run in the complete opposite direction. _Great. Now I'll have to explain to the others why I left with a Toboe and coming back one short. Grr…_

She opened her eyes and looked down to see Kai licking at her wound.

"Quit it. It's nothing but a scratch." She grumbled. But her attempts to push him off ended in failure so she relented. She looked over the rest of her body to see scrapes and scratches, and only one semi serious injury to her leg. But the blood was already caught it and she felt minimal pain when she probed and moved it.

Taking a breath, she stood, grabbing Kai as she went up. She held him in her arms and she quietly limped out of her hiding spot. She had to find Toboe and then get the hell out of this crazy place. What kind of people just opened fire and whatever they saw!? Fae grumbled to herself as she walked.

"It's an outsider!!"

Fae's head whipped in the direction the sound had come from. Two humans were running towards her, guns in hand.

"Oh fuc-" Fae took off in the other direction, leaping out of the way of bullets. After a bullet skimmed her arm she snarled and decided she had had enough. She crouched down and shot up, strong leg muscles propelling her up at an angle. She hit the wall, twisted, and jumped to the building across from it, going back and forth between the buildings until she reached the roof. She stopped for a breath before taking off over the roof tops.

She ran as fast as she could for the one of the walls of, what she could now see was a valley like place with the buildings around the circle and in the middle of the basin. Her leg throbbed now as she ran, but she just bit her lip and kept running. Finally she came to real rock and began to leap from rock to rock until she reached the top of the cliff.

She stopped once she was up, placing Kai down and falling into a sitting position.

"What the hell did you two do to piss them off so much?"

Fae jumped when she heard that familiar, cocky voice. She looked up to see Tsume standing away from the ledge, hands in pockets with a scowl on his face.

Fae ignored his question, standing up as unwobbly as she could. She glared over at Tsume and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are the others down there two?" she asked shortly.

Tsume shrugged and looked down at the village. "Hell if I know. Idiots all took off in different directions."

Fae whirled around to the village when she heard guns going off in rapid succession. Her hands clenched into fists as she walked over to the edge and peered down, looking for a way down or something.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going back down there?" Tsume drawled.

Fae glanced back at him and glared. "What the hell else would I do? Those three are down there getting shot at, we have to help." 

"Tch. What's this 'we?' I'm not going down back down there." Tsume said plainly.

Fae looked back at him disbelievingly. "Your seriously just going to leave them down there? And do NOTHING?" she was getting riled up at his carelessness.

"Why should I go down there? It's their own faults for running off. Now it's they're problems getting out." He shrugged and turned to start walking away. "It's your own hide if you want to get 'rescue them.'" He said mockingly.

Fae snarled and ran at him. Tsume turned on her, expecting a wolf to be attacking him. Instead, Fae stopped in front of him and slapped him hard across the face. Tsume stood in a daze, a red hand mark appearing on his cheek. When he registered what she had done he grabbed her by the upper arms and squeezed hard, shaking her too.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled, glaring death down on her.

Fae glared back at him steadily. "You disgust me. You would leave your own pack to their deaths so you could escape with your hide." She said in a dangerous growl.

Tsume looked at her stunned, mind racing back to before he had lived in the city, using the humans…

He snapped back and dug sharp nails into her arms. "How DARE you call me a coward!?" he roared. He was itching to punch her arrogant face in.

"I'm call 'em how I see 'em." She said with 'heh.' "Now let go of me. You can run off with your tail between your legs if you want, but I have to go help my pack."

Tsume glared down at her for a moment longer, grip tightening. Fae tried hard to keep the pain off of her face. Kai stood to the side, hissing and growling angrily, his entire body puffed up. Finally, Tsume dropped his grip on her, making her fall to the ground. Fae stood slowly and dusted herself off. Kai ran to her and leapt onto her back and around her neck, still hissing at Tsume.

"Do what you want, bitch. Not my problem if you're ripped apart by bullets." He turned away with a growl, storming off into the forest.

Fae watched him go, green eyes alight with anger. When she could no longer see him she ran to the edge of the cliff and leapt off, hopping and skipping her way down the cliff side.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fae had been running through the village for a while when she heard gunshots. She ran in that direction, coming to a stop when she saw three humans standing in the entrance to an alleyway with guns pointed at something standing in the back.

"The outsider is stealing our food"

"Thief! Kill the Thief!"

"They've come to take our food and poison us!"

"Fellas fellas…let's be rational for a second, huh? I'm not _stealing _just…umm…eheh…well.." 

Fae rolled her eyes when she recognized the voice. Hige. Of course.

The humans weren't listening in any case. They brought their guns to their shoulder and aimed. Hige gulped, looking up at the smooth walls of the alley way then down at the food in his arms. Just when he thought he was a goner, he heard one of the men shout, and then topple over.

He looked to see one of the humans lying on his face in the alley way, groaning. The other two had turned to the new attacker. Hige's face broke into a huge grin when he saw Fae. Before the two other humans could fire, Fae darted in and pinched the nerve between their collar bone and neck. Both men toppled over.

Fae sighed and wiped her hands on her pants. Then she glared at Hige standing in the alleyway. "You were trying to steal food? What the hell is the matter with you!? Gaaah…" she shook her head and walked into the alley way.

"Hehe, you make it sound as though I stole some candy from a baby. This food was just laying on someones table and I jus-gaah!" he was cut off as Fae grabbed the collar around his neck and tugged him out of the alley.

As they passed the collapsed humans Hige whistled in approval. "You'll have to teach me how to do that someday…or maybe you can gimme a demonstration of your 'magic fingers' right now…" he said suggestively with a wide grin.

Fae scowled in disgust. The pulled down on his collar hard, forcing him to fall to the ground. "Would you stop joking around for once? We need to find Toboe and Kiba." She growled, letting go of his collar.

Hige coughed and rubbed his neck as he stood up. "Huh? What about Tsume?" he asked.

"I could care less about what happened to him." She spit angrily.

Hige put up his hands in a placating manner. "Ok ok, relax. I'll go look for the squirt and you go find Kiba. We'll find them faster split up." He said, turning serious. Fae nodded and they ran in different directions.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fae ran through the city, nose scenting the air for any sign of Kiba. She finally picked up a very small amount and ran in that direction, his scent getting stronger. She was surprised to find that it led up and out of the basin. She stopped running so feverishly when she found blood dotting the roots and leaves on the ground. She followed the blood until she came to a vast opening. In the middle was a wide, smooth lake. The moon shone brightly onto its surface, illuminating the whole place.

She headed over to the water and looked at her reflection. She saw herself as human; green eyes, dark brown hair, ripped and bloodied clothes. But inside her human reflection was her true self staring back at her. She continued staring at the surface, transfixed. She had never seen double reflections on any kind of surface. The spell was broken when small ripples made her image waver. She looked over to see Kiba lying as a human on the water, staring up at the sky. Her surprise turned to anger. The nerve of him to lay there while she was running her ass off to find him.

_He damn well better be dying…_

She walked over to him and crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at him. As she got closer to realize his eyes were actually closed. When she stood over him he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

He sat up then, holding his side. He stayed bent over and made no move to talk. Fae was about to start yelling when he said, "Can you smell that?" He looked up at the sky, eyes searching for something.

Fae looked up as well. She tested the air, searching for something that he could smell and she apparently could not. She could smell _something_ but it was extremely faint and almost alien to her…but very familiar at the same time.

"Look…I'm not following you. But we really need to get out of here. We still haven't found Toboe, Hige's looking for him. And Tsume…I don't know where he is."

Kiba nodded slowly and made to stand.

Just then, a screeching noise filled the air. Fae grimaced, hand going to her head. She glared into the sky. "Damn noble air ships…" she growled angrily. She looked over to see Kiba was now standing and staring entranced in the direction the screech was coming from.

Then an explosion wracked the air. The earth rumbled and Fae had to fight to keep her balance. A red dome appeared on the surface of the forest and exploded as well. Fae searched the sky and saw the noble airship doing intricate maneuvers through the sky, trying to avoid the lasers of a much larger airship. More and more lasers were missing and striking the ground, causing huge explosions and earth quakes. Fae stumbled and started to run back to the village. She turned back to see Kiba walking to the middle of the lake, watching the airship.

"Kiba! We have to get the others and get out of here!!" she yelled back at him. He paid no attention to her, transfixed by the airships. The explosions were getting closer and closer to where they were.

Fae looked to him and then to the relative safety of the village. She clenched her jaw and sprinted back to where Kiba was standing. She grabbed onto his arm, which seemed to wake him up at least.

He looked down at her and tried to yank his arm back. "Don't you smell that? Sense that?" he demanded. Fae did sense something. It was a tickle in the back of her mind that tried to make her forget about everything else and try and find the source.

But then she remembered Toboe and Hige and how they were still in the village, being pursued by the humans and now the new danger of the explosions. Kiba tried to get his arm back again.

Fae held on tighter and pulled him in the direction of the village. "Kiba. I _can _feel it. But…but right now the pack needs us; you most importantly. They could be killed if we don't hurry. We have to get them and get out. Don't you understand??" she pleaded. She looked determinedly into his eyes, trying to get him to understand. "Pack. First." She gritted said between gritted teeth.

Kiba's eyes finally lost most of their cloudyness. He took one last long look up at the sky and the fighting airships. He took a breath and looked away. "Right."

Fae smiled to herself and began running toward the village, still holding tightly to Kiba's arm in case he decided to run back to the lake.

Kiba ran with Fae and knew it was the right thing to do. It felt right and it was right. But…he could still sense it…the Flower Maiden…she was in the sky in that airship and he knew it. He knew he had to get to the Flower Maiden. He knew it like he knew he was a wolf. But he also knew he had a duty to his pack. He looked at the back of Fae's head as they ran and smiled very small. Thanks to her he hadn't made a huge mistake. He moved his eyes back to facing forward and ran to the village and his pack. They both leapt off the cliff, picking their way quickly down the slope.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Toboe stood against the wall of a small house, a young human girl, Tia, standing in front of him, clutching to her a chest a pot with a very precious lunar flower in it. She had found him when he had been separated from Fae and taken him to her home. He had found out she was all alone, her mother had died long ago and now she took care of the last lunar flower in the village. But the flower had never bloomed.

He had told her that there were other towns other than her own and given her hope that one day her flower would bloom. It had made him happy when she had smiled. He had even told her how the Paradise they were looking for was covered in blooming lunar flowers. When he had voiced that he wanted to see her flower bloom she had even invited him to stay with her. He had been so happy…a home, a good friend, and a lunar flower. But…then he had thought of Fae and the rest of the pack and knew he couldn't stay…

And now they were back to the present. Some of the village people had come to Tia's home and broken down the door demanding 'the outsider.' Before they could shoot Tia had stepped in front of them and was acting as a human shield.

"Tia…did you forget our village's rules?"  
"Your mother died from disease because she let an outsider in! Do you want that to happen to you?" 

The humans were trying to convince her to step away from him, but she would not. She stood her ground and looked sad. Toboe didn't like that the other humans were making her sad by talking about her mother. Toboe put his ahdn on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Hey. I'll be alright. Don't worry 'bout me, k?" he said with a goofy grin.

"B-but Toboe…they'll shoot you…" Tia said eyes wide and scared.

"I'll be alright. And someday, I'm sure we'll meet again. And then you can show me how beautiful your flower became!" he said happily.

He gently pushed her aside and stood before the humans. He gulped but stood his ground. He wasn't going to let them hurt Tia because of him. The men took aim and Toboe closed his eyes tightly. Just then he heard one of the men yell and fall over. Then the other yell and also collapse. Toboe opened his eyes and gasped in surprise.

"Tsume!" 

Tsume stood in the doorway, one hand on his hip and scowling at Toboe. "You know how damn long I've been looking for you runt?" he drawled, shaking his head. "More trouble than you're worth…" 

Toboe ignored his harsh words and smiled hugely. "Tsume! Man am I glad to see you! Have you Fae and the others?" he asked, becoming worried.

"Tch. Yeah, I saw her. Haven't seen the others though." He snorted and turned away. "You coming runt? I don't feel like being shot."

Toboe smiled and turned back to Tia. "This is my friend Tsume. He and the rest of my friends are all going to Paradise." He explained.

"Toboe…could I…come with you…?" Tia asked quietly. She clutched the flower to her chest protectively. "I'd love to see it…"

Toboe frowned sadly. "I'm sorry Tia…but I don't think you can. Our journey will be very treacherous…" he said looking down at the ground.

Tia gulped and looked down, but nodded. "I understand…but…I hope I can see you again someday." She said, lifted her head back up and smiling.

Toboe smiled back. "Yeah. I'm sure we'll meet up again someday."

"Look, I don't want to break up such a touching moment, but more humans are coming. We need to leave." Tsume called into the room.

"I'm going to find my own paradise, Toboe. A Paradise for myself and my flower. And then maybe one day it will bloom. Thank you for giving me the courage to leave this place." Tia said through tears and a smile.

Toboe smiled back, tears welling up in his eyes. "Yeah." He said simply.

"You should go quickly. Your friends are waiting for you."  
With that, Toboe nodded and ran out the door, Tsume running ahead of him. He promised himself he would see Tia again…someday.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hige stood in the middle of the street, looking around and turning in circles. He held onto his head with one hand as another explosion wracked the earth.

"Damn…that airship is really screwing me up…." He mumbled.

He yelped as his collar was tugged hard. He whipped around to see Tsume and Toboe running off toward the forest.

"Try and keep up, porky." Tsume shouted back.

"H-hey! Wait up! Gaahh…" Hige took off after the two, stumbling as another explosion hit.

The three of them ran through the village, Tsume leading them back to where he had last seen Fae on the cliff, toward the giant, still, lake. As he ran he caught sight of the last two wolves in their pack. Fae and Kiba were running toward them, Fae's hand locked around Kiba's wrist. As they came in full sight of eachother, Fae let go of Kiba and ran toward them.

"Hey! Glad you're all alive." She said with a crooked grin. She glanced up at Tsume who was in turn glaring down at her.

"Haha, yeah. Thanks to Tsume, I'm not full of holes. Hehe." Toboe said with a goofy grin, rubbing the back of his neck.

Fae glanced back up at Tsume and smirked. He scowled at her and looked away.

"C'mon. We have to get out of here." KIba said after a moment. The others nodded and followed him in the direction he and Fae has just come from. He was heading back toward the lake. The explosions had become few and far between and were fading in to the distance. He knew the Flower Maiden was being taken further and further away. He gritted his teeth and kept running. They hit the cliff and leapt up it to the top. There they stopped and looked out over the lake.

"We'll head in that direction." Kiba said with finality. His eyes were glued to where the noble ship had flown off to. He would follow it wherever it went. He took off at a run, and the others took off after him. He led them to the Flower Maiden.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

**Woo hoo! Update! I'm so sorry it took so long. I just didn't know what to write for this chapter. For those who had read the manga, you may recognize this. I'm just mixing it up a bit.**

**If you have ANY questions, please ask. I'll be more than happy to answer you. So, please review and or critique. I need to know if this story is good or not!**

**Until next time! **


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note: This is kind of IMPORTANT guys, so please read!!  
**

**Ok, as you may or may not have noticed, I've been editing nearly all the chapters. The Prologue and Chapter 1 are COMPLETELY different, so if you've been reading this story, you may want to scurry back to those chapters. I just went through and did small edits to chapter 2, so you don't have to reread that one. **

**I may also completely redo chapters 3 and 4, just to make them all fit together better before the big chapters start. So, just saying, you may want to reread the ealier chapters. **

**Ok, that's all I had to say! Thanks guys! **

**-Redmoonfae**


	9. MUST READ: VERY IMPORANT STORY MOVING

**This is very important for anyone who has been reading and still wants to read The Broken Road. Please read:**

I know I haven't updated in forever, But over the past few weeks, I've thought up some new ideas for this story. I'm not satisfied with the current chapters at all. They leave too much to be desired for in my opinion. So I've decided to completely redo it. Some of the content in the chapters will be the same or similar, but I also want to add new and better things. I've followed too closely with the anime story for my liking. I'm going to branch off more from it and create more original. (Though the main anime storyline will still be the basis) My new story already has it's prologue and is sitting in my archives waiting to be read. I'm not going to delete this story, it will remain up even though I'm working on my new one. So I really everyone who is reading this story jumps over to the new one. Enjoy! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.


End file.
